A fairy Highschool
by kikkibunny
Summary: it's fairy tail but in highschool, and even better is that there are two sexy men (laxus and Gajeel) who becomes friends with Lucy although one of them starts falling for her. M - because Gajeel and Laxus have foul mouths and pervy thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**YAY! my half-yearly exams are finally over so now I can be writing again ****J**

**There is a few high school fan-fictions, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Characters may be OOC. **

**I'm from Australia so I'll be using the schooling in Australia as a solid base for the story, so don't expect a lot of American terms.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Academy, a high school for those with good academic skills and or with a talent. The school sits in between the primary school and University. This was the school Lucy heartfillia would be attending. Lucy stood at the school gates, her blonde hair gently blowing in the wind as she nervously chewed her lip staring at the big school campus in front of her. The nerves weren't from being at a new school, that was normal after all she had been to a couple because of her father but this school held a special place in her heart just as much as Magnolia did, after all she grew up in Magnolia when her mother was still around and went to Fairy tail primary, her and her friend all said they'd stay together but that changed when her mother became ill and her half brother lost his mother making her parents his legal guardians. Lucy sighed, thinking about the past always brought her sadness, it wasn't as though she stopped talking to her friends completely, she found a way to speak to Levy and Erza and through them she spoke to Gray and Natsu occasionally, but she didn't get to speak to the others, she just hoped they all still lived in Magnolia and attended Fairy Tail Academy. 

Walking into the school to the front office, Lucy couldn't help but feel at peace this school was way better than the others. Lucy was in her own little world taking in her surroundings when she collided with some-one making her fall backwards and onto her ass with an 'ompf'. **_"Oh I'm so sorry"_** said a sweet voice, looking up Lucy saw long beautiful silver white hair, beautiful deep blue eyes and pale skin, her radiant beauty made Lucy's eyes widen, only one girl she knew could be that beautiful. The beautiful girl reached down to help Lucy up but all Lucy could do was stare, it really was her the same girl who'd tease her about boys like her mother did...Mira-Jane.

* * *

**Flash back**

_"Lucy~!" sung a beautiful girl, her shoulder length silver white hair flowing behind her as she ran to the blonde girl. "Mira!" said a happy 8 year old Lucy as she ran up to the girl, they caught each other and hugged, "want to help me with my master match-making plan?" questioned mira, Little Lucy sweat-dropped at her fiends obsession with romance "um, sorry Mira, uh only your good at match-making" Lucy said smiling at her, "come on Mira the others are waiting at the park with mama, Natsu said where playing tag" Lucy said dragging her laughing friend along to the park._

**End of Flash back  
**

* * *

She'd grown into a beautiful young woman, but never the less she still looked like that little mira and that gentle smile could only ever be hers. Slowly Lucy reached up and grabbed hold of her out stretched hand, still shocked at the fact she was seeing one of her closest friend from childhood. She could hear the cries in the back of her mind the day she said farewell to everyone she had grown up with, the tears of Mira who didn't want to let go until Erza pulled her away, **_"Mira"_** she said with a sigh, the girl was startled that the new student knew her name.

Mira searched her face for some recognition, something to tell her who this blonde was. Mira had let go of Lucy's hand and her eye-brows furrowed in deep thought, it wasn't until Mira took a good look at her, creamy skin that looked silky smooth, golden blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes that looked like they could see straight into your heart and soul with little gold flecks in the midst of the brown. Wait chocolate brown eyes with gold flecks?! The girl looked like and older version of Lucy and slightly like my dear friends mother Layla, but it couldn't be her, Lucy left a long time ago. 

Lucy seeing the confusion and disbelief in her old friends eyes, decided it was best if it stayed that way **_"well uh thanks"_** she said quickly before she walked away. A tear slowly made its way down her cheek before she wiped it away, what else did she expect it had been years since she'd since the girl so of course she wouldn't remember no matter how much it hurt her to know she was just an old memory. Lucy made her way to the school's front desk and was currently sitting in the headmaster's office **_"so my dear welcome to Fairy Tail Academy"_** said the small old man with a smile **_"thank-you, it really does feel good to be back home again"_** she said with a sad smile, the principal didn't need to ask what she meant so didn't bother **_"now you my dear your academic skills are incredible" _**he said. 

Mira was still confused, the girl definitely looked like Lucy, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. She walked over to Levy who was just walking in through the school gates **_"Levy I need you to tell me where Lucy lives now"_** asked Mira, Levy was biting her lip and Mira knew she knew something **_"Lu-chan moved either to here or Clover, I don't know, why though Mira?"_** said Levy and Mira grinned **_"come with me Levy"_** she said dragging the bluenette behind her as she ran to the administration office. She pulled Levy along to the principal's office and waited outside the door, she was annoyed with herself for doubting her judgement earlier maybe it was because she didn't want to be disappointed either way it didn't matter know, what mattered was Lucy was in that office with their principal. Mira was giddy and Levy was confused, they heard chairs moving and the door knob turned, they moved back as the door opened revealing the blonde as she said farewell to the principal **_"thank-you again headmaster makarov" _**she said and turned around to see the two girls. 

**_"LUCY!" "LU-CHAN!" _** the yelled and jumped on the girl wrapping their arms around her tightly **_"WE MISSED YOU!"_** they cried/yelled together, Lucy was frozen on the spot completely confused.**_ "Levy-chan? Mira?"_** questioned the blonde, the girls nodded their heads, large grins plastered on their faces **_"welcome home Lucy"_** said Mira giving her friend a hug again **_"yeah Lu-chan welcome back" _** said Levy. The girls guided Lucy around the school talking non-stop catching up on what they had missed, turned out that Lucy had a few classes with Levy and Mira and that the others from her childhood all still lived in Magnolia and attended the school. Levy noticed something, of course she was thrilled to see her best friend but normally she had a certain some-one with her, her twin brother but he was no-where around. **_"Ne, Lu-chan where is sting?"_** levy asked and Mira looked at Lucy, while the blonde scowled **_"not here Levy-chan, and he won't be anytime soon, the sting you remember no longer exists, he's a egocentric jerk"_** she said harshly, the girls dropped the subject noticing it affected the blonde. 

It was recess now and Lucy had just finished her maths class, her teacher was funny, she was waiting for Mira and Levy when she got a text from Mira telling her to meet her at the canteen. Lucy started walking towards the canteen when she bumped into someone, she didn't fall this time and looking up she was met with a harsh glare. The boy she had bumped into was glaring at her his blood red eyes piercing gaze didn't scare her but intrigued her, his piercings should be repulsive to her considering there was so many but it suited him giving him a bad-boy look, which was extremely sexy, his shirt tight against his broad shoulders and muscles **_"watch were your walking you stupid bimbo" _**he snarled and walked off leaving a group of people staring in shock at the unfazed blonde who just shrugged her shoulders and walked off to find her friends. 

Lucy filled in Mira and Levy on what had happened when she met up with them both girls where in a state of shock **_"Lu-chan be careful next time"_** pleaded levy **_"yeah Lucy, Gajeel is bad news, he put a few guys in hospital when they picked a fight with him you're lucky that's all he did, just stay clear of him okay"_** said Mira. **_"I don't get why he isn't that scary"_** said Lucy the girls changed looks of shock before shaking their heads and continuing to where they sat so they could surprise the group with the return of Lucy.

* * *

**So what do you think? if I was Lucy and I bumped into Gajeel I would of jumped on him and kissed that sexy man, but sadly I can't ****L. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.**

**Kikki.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I uh have some bad news, don't worry though the story will continue. Its more on a health level for me, basically the other night my kitten saved my life by waking me up in time for me to get to the hospital from an Anaphylaxis shock . My precious little kitten saved my life, and he is the same kitten who sits on my lap as I write these stories, if it wasn't for him I could of died :(**

**anyway let's move on from the depressing news and start reading this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
**

* * *

Lucy was nervous and excited to be seeing her old friends again, Mira even came up with an entrance plan. The plan was simple, Lucy hides behind the two girls until they move apart, hopefully she won't be crushed by the hugs, she could only hope though. So now they were making their way over to the group table, Mira and Levy had both filled her in on the newcomer's to the original group, including Mira's younger sister Lisanna who was too young to have met Lucy. 

The girls were getting closer now and it took Levy pinching a giddy Mira who was just being an overly excited Mira. **_"Hey guys"_** cheerfully said Mira, a huge grin on her face as they arrived at the picnic table on the grass, a tree shading it **_"Hello Mira, Levy"_** said Erza, eyeing the giggly Mira while Levy elbowed her **_"yo" _** said Gray as he looked for his shirt **_"what's up with you two?"_** asked Natsu, Erza nodding in agreement, the girls shared a glance before grinning at their friends. **_"We have a surprise for you, but you have to promise not to suffocate the surprise"_** said Levy the others gave them weird looks before nodding **_"this surprise is actually for everyone from when we were kids"_** said Mira, the two stepped aside so their friend could be seen, the groups eyes widen **_"LUCY!"_** they all shouted in unison, jumping from their seats and group hugging the girl, while Juvia, Lisanna and Elfman sat back. 

Juvia watched with envy and annoyance to Gray hugging the girl they called Lucy, he was holding her so close, jealousy ran through her veins, who was this girl to him?. Elfman knew Lucy but not well, he was younger than her obviously but he heard of her and he saw her a few times when he was picking up his nee-san from friends houses. Lisanna knew who Lucy was as well, but only from pictures. When Mira was going through her rebellious stage Lisanna was 14 and looking through her room for something when she saw a photo album with her sister's artistic touch to it being curious and well a nosy sister she started to open it when Mira slammed her door open and snatched it from her hands glaring at her. 

She remembered the way her sister was so protective over it and told her not to touch it. In the end Mira sat down and showed her all the pictures but the one that caught her attention was the picture of five girls together around the age of 8, their arms thrown over each other's shoulders and huge grins, Mira pointed out who was who and explained that day, another photo was one of Mira and a blonde girl, she remembered the way her sister smiled sadly and ran her finger tips over the photo and told her about the girl, Lucy. At the back of the album though was a group photo and Lisanna could name everyone except two blondes, well she could name the girl after Mira had told her about her through other photo's, but basically this blonde was her sister's best friend and some-one she counted as a sister. 

The group spent most of their time hugging Lucy, the girls crying over the reunion, they caught up with what they missed. Natsu finally noticed something odd, Lucy always was with him after all _he_ was her twin **_"Hey Luce, where's Sting?"_** asked Natsu, she visibly flinch **_"not here Natsu and he's not the same as you remember"_** she said through clenched teeth, but Natsu paid no attention and pouted **_"aww why not Luce? will he be coming here? how much has he changed?"_** questioned Natsu, Lucy hid her face from everyone's view behind her hair, her fists clenched and un-clenched. **_"Luce?"_** asked Natsu, she looked up with tear filled eyes **_"I don't know Natsu, and I won't know he's an arrogant jerk, he isn't who you remember, he changed"_** she said sadly, Natsu frowned and Erza whacked him on the head before hugging her friend. 

**_"Just out of curiosity why are you here? not that I want you to leave, no you must stay"_** said Erza said as she sat down next to the girl she counted as a sister **_"I left home and came here, but before you panic I'm not alone I'm living with some-one"_** Lucy said and before Erza could ask anything else the bell rung and they all said their goodbyes until Lunch, each giving Lucy a big hug before they left for class.**_ "So Lu-chan shall we head to P.E?"_** asked Levy eyeing her blonde friend, something was up with her, it may have been a few years since she has seen the girl but she could still read her like an open book and her eyes gave everything away **_"yeah come on"_** Lucy answered smiling at her but that spark was missing. The girls chatted about random things on their way to class while Levy filled her in on more important things so her friend was up-to-date on everything, **_"Lu-chan is that an earring?"_** asked Levy when she noticed the silver shine on her upper ear, she watched her friend tuck her hair behind her ear and run a finger over the cool metal, that's when Levy saw not one but three piercings on her friends ear lobe and then another, a tragus piercing **_"they are pretty Lu-chan" _** commented Levy, and she wasn't lying they really were and they suited her, the helix one was star and the tragus was a simple key. 

**_"Thanks Levy-chan I've had them for a few years now, I even have my belly done"_** said a cheerful Lucy, Levy giggled at her friends happiness **_"come on Lu-chan we have to change before we start class"_** said Levy as she dragged her friend into the changing room while Lucy laughed as she was pulled behind her giggling friend. It wasn't long before the girls were dressed and ready to do sport, Lucy pulling her hair into a pony-tail as well as Levy. The boys in the class where nearly drooling at the sight of the blonde and her P.E uniform, it was a simple pair of black supernova glide shorts and a black sports bra with a loose white one shoulder t-shirt thrown over the sports bra, the shirt though was bit small and sat above her bellybutton, her belly piercing visible for all to see, a little ball above her belly button and another below it with a butterfly hanging from the silver ball. Her curves distracting the boys from any sort of focus they had, the way her hips swung with every step she took was enticing and Levy had to hide her giggles from the attention her friend was getting, not that Lucy payed any attention of course her focus was on her music she had in her ears. 

The boys in the class watched as Lucy leaned against the wall her long legs looked like they went on forever, she caught some of them checking her out and winked at them before walking away from them giving her hips that extra swing and she knew their eyes were on her ass. Levy could help but giggle at the game her friend was playing, yes she was jealous at the stares she got but still it was too funny watching the boys drool over her friend and how they watched her every move. Suddenly the doors to the gym opened up with a bang and in marched in a very tall and very muscular boy, his piercing blue eyes hypnotizing and his spiky blonde hair only adding to his already good looks, he eyed the blonde for a second until she raised a delicate eye-brow at his stare and rolled her eyes making him glare at her before disappearing off to change **_"Levy-chan who was that?" _**asked the blonde, Levy leaned against the wall next to her friend **_"that my dear Lu-chan was Laxus Dreyar, the principal's grandson and Gajeel's best friend they are both bad news"_** said Levy as he walked back in with a tight black muscle shirt and black work-out shorts just like all the other boys, except his muscles where tight and bulging against the material. 

A man with orange hair walked in wearing the same type shorts and a black t-shirt, his name was Gildarts, the school's Gym teacher, he ushered everyone out of the Gym and onto the large field, running lanes visible between the blades of green grass that swayed gentle in the wind. He welcomed Lucy to the class like the other teachers had done and then went on to roll-call. 

**_"All right I want everyone and I mean everyone to run a lap of the field, you can jog if you want but no walking" _** he said and every one lined up **_"hey Levy-chan make sure you keep up k?"_** teased Lucy, then Gildarts blew the whistle and the class started their run. Levy was at the back of the running group but ahead of a few others, she watched her friend gracefully run while listening to her music, but what surprised her and others was that she kept up with Laxus and that man was fast, even he was stunned at the busty blonde keeping pace with him. Just as the goal for the group was coming nearer Lucy sped up and beat Laxus and the class before sitting down on the ground with a grin on her face while Laxus stared at her, she took her ear buds out of her ears and her music could be heard blasting through the small earpiece**_ "sorry sparky but I don't like to lose" _**she said casually to the blonde male before getting up and walking away from the glaring man and towards Levy. 

**_"Lu-chan your fast, you beat Laxus! the only other person who can beat him is Jet that's amazing"_** cheered Levy, **_"It was easy"_** Lucy casually stated. The class was a breeze for Lucy, she decided P.E was now her favourite class. Because there was only 5 minutes for Lucy to get to her next class the P.E students were allowed to wear their P.E uniform until Lunch when they could change but had to be in full school uniform by their last class. Lucy was excited for her next class, Music with Mira, after Levy saying how much she liked the piercings, Lucy was confident Mira would as well, the reason she never showed them was because she was worried her friends may not like them, but once Levy liked something there was no doubt the others did as well. **_"LUCY!" _** called Mira waving at her as she walked through the door, Lucy smiled at her and made her way to the seat her best friend had saved for her. **_"Hey Mira, what did you just have before?"_** asked Lucy, Mira smiled **_"I had Drama, it was really fun, and I can tell by your attire you had P.E. nice piercings by the way"_** commented Mira, **_"thanks"_** chirped Lucy as she sat down. The girls then launched into a conversation on the events during their last class. 

While the girls were talking a lady walked in mouse brown hair tied in a bun with chopsticks sitting in it, she wore a short red dress with a denim jacket over the top and a pair of brown leather boots, she introduced herself as Miss. Mikain, and had Lucy introduce herself to the class before she commenced on with the lesson. By the end of class Lucy was starving, grabbing her books she walked out the door, she didn't get far before she bumped into some-one, it would have been fine except Lucy was in a bad mood. The teacher told her no electronics in class so that pissed her off without her music she got annoyed easily and the lesson felt like it kept dragging on and she was hungry so overall she was pissed off and the idiot who ran into her was about to get a mouthful. 

**_"Watch where you're going you idiot"_** she snarled glaring up at the moron ho ran into her, it was Gajeel the guy Levy and Mira had told her about he was bad news apparently. **_"How about you watch out you dumb bimbo"_** he growled glaring at the girl who only glared back **_"you ran into me you metal head so shut ya mouth before I do it for you"_** she growled back not backing down while Mira watched with wide eyes as did others, no one ever spoke back to him let alone glared at him. **_"Like fuck you could do a damn thing you stupid blonde"_** he growled, he went to shove her out of the way but she slapped his arm out of the way and flipped him the finger **_"move muscle head"_** she growled and when he didn't she shoved him out of the way and marched down the corridor with Mira hot on her heels leaving a stunned crowd and Gajeel. 

* * *

**Sorry if it's a bit long but I got so wrapped up in it. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Kikki.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So last chapter Gajeel ran into a very annoyed Lucy and she put him in his place shocking everyone. Lucy isn't a complete bad-ass she just has a bitchy attitude at time and a few piercings, and we will find out soon who she is living with.  
**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

My friends had mixed emotions on my little standoff with Gajeel, Gray and Natsu where congratulating me while Levy and Mira where worrying and scolding me while Erza was just blinking before she broke into a grin congratulating me before scolding me. Thank-fully for me today was a Thursday, I spent Monday through to Wednesday moving in to my apartment. **_""Lu-chan do you think we could come over to your apartment on Saturday night or you come over one of our places?"_** asked Levy, everyone was all chilled again, I wanted them to but I had a party to get to that night plus I'll be sleeping all day so I can party all night **_"uh sorry guys, the apartment is still a bit messy so no can do sorry maybe another time"_** I lied, Cana knew what I was talking about after-all it was a party she was invited to and she is bringing me along, I love parties the dancing, drinking and well just the whole feel of the party. 

The day went so fast and now I get to go home and pick out some clothes for Saturday and get this damn home-work done. When I was leaving the school gates Cana was waiting for me a sassy grin on her face **_"hey girl I wanna meet this room-mate of yours see if he's do-able"_** she said and I rolled my eyes **_"sorry Cana but he's off-limits you can't have him or flirt with him"_** I told her, she pouted for a bit before happily walking next to me, babbling on about the party this weekend. When we got to my apartment door I put the key in the lock and walked through Cana walked past me and sat on the couch looking around the place **_"nice place now where is your room-mate"_** she asked and just as she said that _he_ walked out raising an eyebrow at my oblivious friend who hadn't noticed him yet. 

**_"Hey Rufus-nii"_** I said and he smiled walking over to me **_"how was school?"_** he asked, **_"fine, this is my childhood friend Cana and a fellow party enthusiast"_** I said gesturing to me friend **_"Cana, this is Rufus my half brother"_** I told her she got up and walked over to me throwing an arm around my shoulder **_"since when did you have a half brother?"_** she asked eyeing my brother, **_"long story short Rufus is my half brother because my dad slept with another women before marrying my mother and his mum got sick and died so my parents became his legal guardians all a week before I left"_** told her brushing her arm off me and hugging my brother before I through my bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen, the two following me. **_"Okay cool, how is your mum anyway?"_** she asked, I froze and Rufus must of sensed my discomfort and came around from the island counters and hugged me **_"Lucy?"_** questioned Cana, I sighed **_"Cana my mum died a year after I moved, she just got to sick"_** I told her, she looked so depressed, all my friends loved my mother **_"oh Lucy I'm sorry"_** I she said giving me a tight bear hug, one of her specialities. 

We chatted for a while before Cana had to leave and said she'll see me at school tomorrow. Rufus came out from his room to cook dinner as I sat at the kitchen island counter's doing my homework**_ "oh Lucy I got a job as a music teacher, and guess which school"_** he asked me smirking, I tilted my head and he snickered **_"at your school"_** he said and I paled. We ate while I made sure Rufus knew not to embarrass me at school to which he said 'no promises' and that I could probably do that on my own without his help, to which I flicked a pea at him hitting him straight between the eyes.

**~Next Day~  
**

**(Still Lucy's P.O.V)**

As I walked through the school gates I was tackled in a hug from Mira and Levy while Cana sauntered over too us grinning before pulling me up. School went like a fast blur, it felt like only minutes ago I was being tackled into a hug and now its lunch and my last class for the day is next, English. Walking in the class I sat down on a desk skimming through my phone for some songs to listen too, nearly all my songs are nightcore but that's only because it's the type of music played at parties. Two figures sat on either side of me, looking to my right was a boy with blue hair and a red tattoo going over his right eye, he was leaning against the wall next to him grinning at me, for some reason that grin looked so familiar. **_"hello Lucy, I heard you where back"_** he said, his voice held that mysterious vibe, his eyes where hazel and that's when it sunk in **_"jellal"_ ** I said making him grin **_"how come I didn't see you yesterday?"_** I asked him **_"oh sorry I was in the library trying to do my student council work, Erza already did hers and I forgot so I was trying to get it all done"_** he said, his eyes said he was telling the truth**_ "It's good you see you again Luce"_** he told me smiling, I grinned back at him, it really does feel good to be home. 

Looking to my other side after I finished talking with Jellal I noticed some-one quite large sitting next to me and another larger boy sitting on the other side of him. _Oh you have got to be kidding me!_ I mentally shouted, sitting in my row of desks were Gajeel and Laxus both snickering to each other, and all I could think is _why Kami, why do you hate me?!_**._ "Well if it isn't the busty spitfire blonde"_** taunted Laxus eyeing my chest, I levelled a glare at him making him smirk, I huffed and spun around to talk to Jellal who was trying to hide his smirk. It was obvious that this English class was going to be a long and painful one **_"so you suddenly don't wanna talk"_** taunted Gajeel, _yep definitely long and painful, mentally wise_ I sighed and laid my head down on the desk waiting for the teacher to turn up. 

It was half-way through the lesson when a paper ball was thrown at my head, I picked it up glaring around to see who through it but everyone was either laying their head on the desk or paying attention to the teacher. There was writing on it so I opened it up to read a message: 

_Hey, Blondie_

_heard you going to a party with Cana this Saturday I may see you there, hopefully I do. ;)_

_gotta save me a dance ok? especially with an ass like that, it looked spectacular when you ran past me in P.E_

When I finished reading the note I felt my cheeks grow hot, I looked over to the blonde male who it was no doubt from because he is in my P.E class and he definitely got a glance at my ass when I beat him. Laxus was smirking at me before he winked and I laughed lightly before I wrote back on the paper: 

_Sorry sparky but if you want a dance you gotta earn it, and even if you do you have to find me at the party first XD_

when I finished writing I scrunched it back up and pegged it at his head, he rubbed the spot it hit and glared at me making me grin before I got back to work copying of Jellal's book because he was ahead of me. When the bell rung I gathered my books and shoved it in my bag but making sure I didn't damage the books, Jellal left quickly saying he had a meeting to attend to and gave me a hug before he bolted out the door shouting that he was glad I was back. As I walked out the door and down the corridor a strong muscular arm cut me off, glaring at the offender who cut me off, it was Laxus **_"move sparky I have people to see and places to go"_**I said rolling my eyes at him as he smirked at me, I could see Gajeel leaning against a pole looking bored but definitely listening. 

**_"Sorry Blondie but I'm not going anywhere until you promise me a dance tomorrow night"_** he said, his smirk turning into a grin, I rolled my eyes **_"sorry sparky but like I said you gotta earn it, and even then you'll have to find me at the party" _** I told him, he suddenly started thinking, probably over my statement, I took his distraction as an advantage and shoved him aside walking past him making sure my hips had that extra swing. **_"Oi come back here Blondie"_** I heard him shout, I turned my head over my shoulder to look at the pair **_"my names Lucy not Blondie, learn it and use it"_** I said before continuing on my way. I was waiting outside the school gates for my brother to finish, he was going to be a bit late because he was talking to the principal about the classes and most likely me. I took off my tie and unbuttoned my school shirt (I had a white tank top underneath so it was fine) letting the gentle breeze cool me down as I listened to music while texting Levy, Mira and Gray, I would be texting Natsu except the idiot broke his phone and Cana was busy with her friend Bixlow, she said they weren't dating just fooling around, they were more on the term 'friends with benefits'. 

A figure loomed over me blocking the sun and grabbed my phone, it took me about three seconds to realise what had happened, I looked up and was shocked to see Gajeel typing in my phone **_"give my phone back metal-head!" _**I shouted at him, he just rolled his eyes and held it higher with his phone so I couldn't reach. Once he was done with my phone he gave it back to me and leaned against the wall next to me while I just blinked before leaning back against the wall. **_"what do you want metal-face"_** I growled and the moron smirked at me **_"nothing"_** he said casually and shrugged his shoulders, suddenly a pair of familiar arms wrapped around my shoulders **_"hey Luce come on lets go home, sorry I was late" _** said the man behind me, his voice held that authority yet calm serene to it, Rufus. He was completely ignoring Gajeel, and I knew it was on purpose he was protective of me and I don't blame him not after what happened a few years ago, I was 14 and he was 18, it was him who saved me from Sting's mistake, the same mistake that made me hate him.**_ "Let's go I'm bored and hungry" _**I told him and we walked to where his car was parked and we got in, I gave Gajeel a slight wave as we drove off. 

The night was boring with me finishing all off my homework and Rufus doing his work, I had to show him on a school map where each building was. Turns out he was going to become my music teacher because Miss. Mikain was going to teach year 8 and 9 instead. People probably would see the similarities between me and Rufus, he has my pale skin but he has blue eyes, not Azure blue like my father and twin but a cobalt blue. I told Rufus I would be going to a party tomorrow night and that I wouldn't be home until sometime the next day, he wasn't happy about it but he won't stop me, he knows I will call him if I need anything, he just worries over me more than my own father ever did.

It was late and I was just staring at the ceiling when my phone went off, buzzing against the wood of my side table, it buzzed again. checking my phone I had two unread messages, one from an unknown number and the other from..._GAJEEL!?_ then I remembered what happened after school, he must of put his number in my phone and taken mine for himself, but I wonder who is the other number. I opened Gajeel's up first, he put a devil face next to his name and I couldn't help but giggle, I read his text: 

_yo, _

_yeah I know I took your number but who cares, anyway you still going to the party 2mozz right?_

I rolled my eyes and typed back: _yes I am why?_

I then read the other text, it was pretty obvious who it was when I read the first two words: 

_Hey blondie,_

_how about I pick you up 2mozz? or better yet how about I come ova now. ;)  
__oi and save my number to your phone._

I did save his number, but only so I know who's actually texting me, and my guess is Gajeel gave him my number, I sent back: 

_Listen sparky I have a name so use it, and no you are defiantly not coming ova! and I already got a lift for 2mozz, and I am not ditching my girl Cana for you that's just low ;)_

It wasn't long before my phone was buzzing again, Gajeel was first and the other was from my brother telling me to turn the light off, lazy ass is too tired apparently and comfortable to get out of his bed and turn a damn light off. Gajeel's text said: 

_Good cuz not only are you dancin with Laxus but with me as well, 'no' is not an option._

I quickly texted back saying: _I choose no, now let me sleep._

then Laxus's text came through: _that's harsh, have it your way you're missing out on some serious fun, I'll see you 2mozz ;)_

I rolled my eyes at his text: _goodbye sparky._

I sent back and turned my phone off curling into my warm bed and sleeping away the night, I was looking forward to the party tomorrow.

* * *

**That was fun to write, next chapter there will be some fun at the party. Don't be surprised when I mention nightcore songs, because I am in love with nightcore.**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter...**

**Kikkibunny :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**There is a poll on my profile for you my lovely viewers to vote on who you think Lucy should end up with in this story, so don't forget to have your say and vote! ****J**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does.  
**

* * *

Lucy was getting ready for the party that was in an hour, she had her dress, shoes and jacket ready, she was just looking for her pocket knife. Only because after what happened a few years ago, she carries it with her whenever she goes out without her brother or a group of friends. Very few people knew what actually happened _that_ night, her father knew and of course her two brothers, only because it was Sting's fault and Rufus saved her, him and the police, she would be forever grateful. Lucy finally found her pocket knife, the case in which the blade sat in was a sleek black and a gold 'L' on one side and a gold 'H' on the other with a small heart on a key chain dangling from the pocket knife, just because it was a weapon didn't mean she couldn't make it look cute. Lucy chuckled at the memory of showing Rufus how she had decorated the knife he brought her, he tried so hard not to laugh but couldn't hold it in for very long, leaving the two laughing together. 

Lucy looked at herself in the mirror, her golden blonde hair left out and slightly ruffled, giving her that edge, her smoky silver gray eye shadow giving her the sexy look and a touch of lip-gloss. Lucy left her earring's the same, except she changed the first set of earring to medium silver hoops instead of the diamond studs and changed her belly ring to a simple black ball, not like it would be seen anyway. Her dress a simple skin tight black spaghetti strap dress and a low cut back that dipped down to just above her hips and reached above mid-thigh with silver sparkles spread out over her large bust, a pair of strappy black heel with diamonds running along the straps of the shoes, adorned her feet. Lucy sild her pocket knife in between her large breasts so it was accessible, while sliding her phone in the side of her bra, she wore a simple silver necklace with a star hanging from the chain and four silver bangles on each wrist, her little black jacket thrown over the top to at least keep her arms and shoulders warm. She heard a knock at her apartment door and then a knock on her bedroom door **_"Lucy, Cana is here"_** called her brother, she stepped out and he smiled at her **_"call me if you need anything okay, anything"_** Rufus said sincerely while giving his sister a hug as the two girls walked out of the door.

* * *

**Levy's P.O.V**

I was on my way to meet the other's at the park so we could go to Lucy's. I know Lucy said no to us coming over but I heard about a big party happening so I thought we'd all go together, and there is no doubt Cana is already there, she never misses a party. So here I am with everyone but Natsu, I'd tried texting Lu-chan but she wasn't answering, and when I called it went straight to voicemail so we are going straight to her house, thank Mira and Erza for knowing. **_"Sorry guys, let's go to Luce's!"_** said Natsu as he came up to us, Erza scolded him for being late as we all walked ahead. 

When we arrived at Lu-chan's apartment we -more like Erza- had to shut Natsu up before he woke the neighbours. **_"Levy try calling her again"_** commanded Erza, and I wasn't about to say no, that girl is scary. I called and listened to the ringing until it stopped and her voicemail message was heard _"Hey its Lucy here, leave a message"_ her cheerful voice, once Erza heard it she knocked on the door. We heard footsteps before a lock being turned and the door opened, revealing a very handsome man, I wonder if this is her boyfriend except he looks older than us. **_"Can I help you?"_** he asked, **_"yes were friends of Lucy's who are you?"_** asked Erza, he smiled at us **_"I'm Rufus, Lucy's older brother-well half anyway"_** he said smiling, I noticed everyone else had the same confused look as me. **_"Excuse me Rufus, where is Lucy?"_** asked Mira, **_"at a party with Cana, they left an hour ago"_** he explained **_"why is something wrong"_** he asked panicked **_"uh no its just we asked Lu-chan if she wanted to hang out tonight and she said no because the house was still being un-packed, she never mentioned a party"_** I explained quickly, he seemed to calm down after that. 

**_"Lucy normally goes and parties on a Saturday night, I'll give you the address if you want to go"_** he told us before he disappeared for a moment then came back handing me the piece of paper before he said good-night and shut the door.**_ "So Lucy is already at the party then?"_** asked Lisanna, she was tagging along with us as well as Elfman, Erza nodded as we walked down the street. When we arrived at the house, the music was pounding, making the windows rattle from the heavy beat, bottles spread out of the front lawn and it was till early. The flashing lights flashed against the dimly lit house, we could see a huge group of people dancing, drinking laughing or making-out. **_"Any of you guys ever been to a party like this before?"_** I asked them, they all shook their heads as a no while still watching in slight awe at the sight of the party. We followed Erza to the door that was rattling from the loud music, she didn't bother knocking and walked straight in. 

I was shocked at the scene, the smell of alcohol filled my nose, it was so strong I could taste it, the dancing was a mix of wild, casual and sensual. The music was loud and the beat felt like it was pounding through my bones. _Lu-chan liked this? _ I wondered **_"let's stick together and find Lucy"_** shouted Erza over the pounding beat, she didn't even wait for us to agree so we followed her dodging the dances and drunks. 

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was having a blast, this party was amazing. Cana and I already had a dance up on stage which resulted in wolf whistles and cheers, now I was just dancing while she was getting drunk and shoving her tongue down Bixlow's throat, if you ask me they work well together. Suddenly Cana walked up to me dragging me to the stage again **_"your favourite song is about to play for us so let's dance"_** she shouted pointing to the three poles placed on stage, and I couldn't help but grin. Cana knew I liked to dance, any type of dancing and I loved it. I told Cana my favourite song and turned out she loved that song as well, except she preferred 'bass down low' better. 

We were standing on stage and I grinned at the crowd, somewhere watching while others weren't. I caught the sight of two muscular men, Laxus and Gajeel, both smirking at me. I winked at them and grabbed the pole on the right while Cana grabbed the one on the left, we kept our backs to the crowd until the music started. The song 'Say HUH?!' started playing and we swung our hips, until the first "Say Huh" was said, then we arched our backs looking at the crowd, our hair hanging down low as we grinded against our poles. We went back up and spun around, holding the pole behind us as we slowly made our way to the ground swing our hips before we bounced back up again. 

Cana sashayed to the front pole and did her sexy dance, swinging around and 'accidentally' flashing her lace covered ass to the crowd. I rolled my eyes and joined her, both of our bodies sliding up and down the front pole. We moved away from the pole and danced together closely, taunting the guys with our bodies pressed closely together rubbing against one another. We spun around so our backs where to one another as we kept swinging our hips, hypnotizing the men as they watched our bodies move sensually. We kept dancing together for a bit while the song came closer to an end, we made sure we pushed our breasts together to taunt the boys watching even more. We moved away from each other again and grabbed the front pole, sliding up and down it, we hitched a leg up and arched our back dipping backwards as the music stopped. 

As we walked back down stage we were giving winks and guys blew us kisses. Bixlow walked up and pulled Cana in for a hot kiss, I left the pair be, but it wasn't long until I was approached by non-other than Gajeel. He was smirking at me while his eyes held excitement **_"well you did find me so I guess you get that dance"_** I shouted to him so he could hear me, his smirk turned into a full-blown wolfish grin as he pulled me onto the dance floor. My back to him as I grinded my ass against him, my arms thrown back so I could place them around his neck, his hands on my hips. I spun around making him pout slightly before I pushed my body back against his, I glided my hands up his chest while keeping up my swinging of my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kept my body close as we danced together, one of his hands rested on my hip and the other on my bare back. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a flash of red hair but brushed it off and continued dancing with the sexy man. When the song ended I was pulled into another pair of arms, just as I was about to kick out and punch the creep I saw Gajeel pout then nod, looking up I saw a grinning Laxus. 

I decided to mess with him **_"damn I was hoping you wouldn't find me"_** I shouted over the music, he looked shocked then pouted letting me go, glaring at the corner of the room with his arms crossed. I looked behind me and Gajeel was already gone, probably to get a drink. I looked back at Laxus and ran my hands up his arms, he looked at me and raised and eye-brow making me smirk. The next song started and I knew it well, I moved back a bit and started dancing to 'move shake drop' doing exactly what the song said. I spun around dancing so my back was to Laxus, he came up behind me and started dancing with his hands on my hips. Our bodies moving together in sync, as I dropped to the ground on time to the song, when I shimmied back up he flexed his hips against me. I spun around again and threw my head back letting the music take over and dancing my heart out, I saw Laxus's eyes zero in on my overly large bust, and I grinned adding that little extra body jolt so my breasts bounced even more. When the song ended we walked over to the bar, I was thirsty but not out of breath. 

I got a vodka and skulled it before ordering another, I spun around on the stool to face Laxus who was smirking. **_"I was right, dancing with you would be good"_** he said smirking while I rolled my eyes, the song 'talk dirty' came on and he mouthed the words to me making me laugh at him. I shoved his shoulder and grabbed my drink, taking time to savour the taste. I felt my phone buzzing and I knew it would be Rufus, so I got up and walked out of the house to call him back. When I hung up I turned around to see Laxus, Gajeel, Cana, Bixlow and some girl I met called Evergreen. **_"Uh Cana can I talk to you in private"_** I asked her, she raised an eyebrow but nodded and followed me down the street a bit so we'd be away from the pounding music.

**_"what's up? don't tell me your leaving?"_** she asked pouting at the thought of me leaving , I nodded sadly **_"it's just something is going on and Rufus-nii needs me at home"_** I told her she looked sad **_"what's going on?"_** she asked **_"Rufus-nii has news about my father and stupid brother, he didn't sound happy either"_** I told her. We stopped talking when Gajeel and Laxus came up, followed closely by Bixlow and Evergreen **_"what's going on?"_** asked Bixlow, the guy was funny, a perv but still pretty cool to be around. I waved them off and said I'll see them at school, my excuse was I wasn't feeling well, something felt off though so my nerves where on edge.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, I so wish I was Lucy and got to dance with Gajeel and Laxus, I'd be one damn happy girl XD**

**Kikkibunny**


	5. Chapter 5

**So last time Lucy was heading home from the party.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, hiro Mashima does.  
**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

When I made it around the corner out of sight of the party, putting me halfway from my house and the party two guys stepped out from the shadows, their eyes roving over my figure. **_"Damn babe we are gonna have some fun tonight"_** he taunted, my mind flashed back to _that_ night, I shivered in fear and edged away from them. One of them grabbed my wrist and started tugging me toward him and I panicked, I went to reach for the pocket knife but the other grabbed my free hand, they pushed my back against the wall, their hands never losing their strong grip. So I kicked out, I got a few good kicks in as I thrashed around to get out of their grip, but they didn't let go, now I was getting pissed. 

Nobody corners me, not again never again, I'm Lucy Heartfillia for crying out loud, I can deal with these morons. I smiled sweetly at the two creeps moving my leg carefully so I had a perfect shot, I bent my leg moving it back as much as it could go before I kneed one of them straight in the balls, he cried out in pain and let me go. Once the taller of the two let me go I had a chance and I took it, I swung my fist connecting it with the shorter ones jaw, making him splutter in shock, they both backed up and got ready to try and get me again. I swung my fist successfully hitting one of them in the nose making it bleed before I gave the other a round-house kick into his face sending him flying onto the road behind him. I glared at them, the one on the road scrambled up and took off, but before his friend could I kicked him in the balls and as he hunched over my knee connected with his face making a cracking sound. I stood above the creep breathing heavily as he groaned, I kicked his side before I quickly walked the way I was heading before they grabbed me. 

I felt empowered, slightly scared of what would have happened if my karate, kickboxing and Judo teachers hadn't taught me everything I know. My muscles tensed when I sensed some-one following me, I spun around and glared only to stare wide-eyed at the person. **_"Um hi Gajeel"_** I said nervously, he was looking slightly shocked **_"you can fight"_** he stated calmly like it was the most normal thing to say, I shrugged my shoulders and he stepped up next to me walking with me. **_"So you saw all that did you?"_** I asked quietly, he grunted in response **_"I would of stepped n to help ya but you were doing pretty damn well on your own"_** he replied eventually I could hear a hint of disbelief in his voice and that pissed me off **_"what didn't you think I could handle myself, because I bloody can and I would be happy to show you how much my punches hurt"_** I said angrily, he grinned darkly at me, making shivers go up my spine **_"anywhere anytime Blondie"_** he said and I just gave him the finger. 

**_"So metal-head why where you following me"_** I asked, we were getting closer to my house now **_"I didn't see your boyfriend so I thought I'd walk ya home to keep ya out of trouble" _** he said rolling his eyes at the last part. I was confused, **_"what boyfriend? I don't have one"_** I said, he blinked at me **_"who was that guy yesterday after school then?"_** he asked, now it made sense, I snickered at him before I burst out laughing **_"Rufus...isn't...my...boyfriend...he's...my...half...brother"_** I said between laughing. When I finally calmed down I looked him straight in the eyes **_"you are an idiot"_** I said casually and walked ahead of him, it took him about 5 seconds before he shouted at me and ran in front of me blocking my path **_"how am I an idiot"_** he growled, I smirked **_"because you just are"_** I stated, I giggled at his face he was making, a mixture between confusion, annoyance. 

When we arrived at my place he was still silent, probably swearing up a storm in that head of his.**_ "Thanks for walking me home metal-head, I'll see you at school on Monday"_** I told him before walking up the two steps to the front door, I turned around and watched him walk away into the night, probably back to the party. I closed and locked the door behind me, walking into the living/lounge room taking a seat on the arm-chair across from Rufus.**_"Rufus-nii, what's wrong?"_** I asked him, I could see the tension in his shoulders, and his eyes had that distant look and a frown on his face **_"it's your brother, sting, he's moving to Clover and its only 15 minutes away from here by car, and father called asking-well more like ordering you to return home"_** he said sadly, I was frozen, my blood as cold as ice, my eyes wide, my muscles tensed so tightly it hurt and my heart was like stone cracking. _Why? why now? why is father wanting me home now? why is Sting moving close to Magnolia, why? why?_ I pleaded in my mind, I couldn't deal with this, not now. 

I stood up stiffly and grabbed my coat that hung on the coat rack near the door, and bolted out of the house. I ran blindly, I just kept running, stupid thing to do in heels but I couldn't stop, I wouldn't. This had to be a bad dream, a dark and realistic nightmare, the ones that hang on to your mind even in your wake. No matter what I told myself it wouldn't work, this was real, a real nightmare, one that I couldn't escape no matter how well I hid, they'd find me in the end, especially father. When I finally stopped I was exhausted, by breathing hard and erratic, my sight was blurry from the tears. I looked around and I realised with a painful ache in my heart where I was, I was at the park, where mama would watch me and sting play with our friends, or she'd join in. Sitting down on the bench I stared into the open space where we use to run, fresh tears slowly ran down my cheeks, I could just see the days where we'd laugh and play together, all of us. 

**~Flashback~**

_"Your it luce, na-na-na-na-na" shouted a young Natsu as he ran from his blonde friend, Lucy giggled and started chasing after Mira who was laughing as she ran "you can't catch me Lucy!" she cheered with a huge grin on her face, as she took off in another direction with a sharp turn, giggling as Lucy skidded to a stop before she ran into something. "Come on Lulu" teased her mother, Layla, so beautiful, an older version of Lucy. Lucy giggled and chased her mother, while everyone laughed at the pair, while making sure they were at a distance in case Lucy changed course and caught them._

_"Lu!" waved over a young boy, a teasing smirk on his face and his azure blue eyes alight with mischief, his platinum blonde hair spiked up and his small scar going over his eyebrow added to his good looks, Sting grinned at his twin as she looked at him, before she took off after him, tackling him to the ground giggling as he laughed "got you stingy-bee" she sang, he pouted before grinning menacingly and getting up and running off in Natsu and Gray's direction. The girls sighed, they saw that look in his eyes and knew he wasn't going to go for anyone else, "boys will be boys" said Layla as she came up behind the girls and took a seat on the soft green grass, its blades reaching past her wrists, gently brushing against her skin as the wind blew softly. "mama, can, Mira, Levy-chan, Erza and Cana sleep over tonight, please" begged Lucy, her mother looked at the four pleading eyes and grinned "of course they can, as long as I can join to" she said, the girls laughed and jumped on Layla, knocking her down, "yay! girls night!" cheered Cana. _

_They sat there in the grass for a while watching the boys play fight, they knew they weren't serious because Layla would knock some sense into them real quickly. Layla was sitting with Lucy and Mira in her lap, and Levy in front of them leaning back onto Lucy, while Cana leaned against Layla's back, her head resting on the older woman's shoulder, as Erza sat next to Layla leaning on her arm. "Mama, this is perfect, let's stay like this forever" gently whispered Lucy, the other girls grinned and nodded "it's only perfect because where all together" said Mira "well said Mira, well said" spoke Layla, the girls where soon joined by the tired boys, all just leaning on each other, sometimes poking one another to get a giggle usually the boys jabbing them in the sides. "Friends for life right, guys" said Cana, "definitely" spoke Levy, "of course" giggled Mira "always" said Erza with a smile "forever and always" said Lucy smiling at them all "obviously" laughed Natsu "yeah" said Gray "well duh" said Sting. Layla smiled at the group of friends and they smiled back, before Mira burst into another one of her random fits of giggles, causing Lucy to giggle, followed by Levy and Cana, making Natsu, Gray and sting Laugh while Erza held back her laugh while shaking her head in amusement while Layla just laughed at them all._

**~Flashback end~**

I couldn't help but cry, that moment was one of my favourites, we always did have fun together. I could hear thunder rolling in over the night sky, rain started falling from those grey clouds mixing with my tears. **_"Blondie?"_** said a deep masculine voice, looking up I saw Laxus, Bixlow and Cana, they must of already taken evergreen home, or she's still at the party. **_"Luce?"_** questioned Cana, as she stepped closer.

* * *

**Cana's P.O.V**

We took Evergreen home and we saw Gajeel head home, he told us Lucy was at home already. We weren't expecting to see Luce sitting on a park bench in the rain. As I looked closer I could see her tears even though it was raining, I wondered why she was crying, but looking around I knew this park, it must be bringing her sad memories. I to be honest haven't been to this park in a long time, it would always make me sad so I didn't bother going anymore. I ran forward and wrapped my arms around my blonde friend, as she shook with soft sobs, I tightened my hug, rubbing my hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. **_"Come on, come with us Luce"_** I told her gently, pulling her up from the park bench, wrapping my arm around her as we walked, with Bixlow behind us and Laxus ahead, I'd ask her what happened when we got to Bixlow's. 

When we got to Bixlow's place the two boys took off for the kitchen wanting food, honestly they eat too much even if they never gain any weight. I sat my blonde friend on the couch and plopped down next to her, she was avoiding my gaze and I was having none of that. I needed to know who made my bestie cry so I could tear out the bitches throat and dance on her grave, and if it was a guy I'd rip his balls off with my bare had and then cut his dick in half before I shoved it up his ass. Nobody messed with my friends and gets away with it. **_"Lucy if you don't look at me right now and tell me what happened I will sit on you and tickle you until you do"_** I smirked at her reaction to my threat, her eyes wide as she gulped before sighing in defeat.**_"Now spill girl, cuz I gotta know who I'm killing"_** I said cheerfully.

* * *

**Well finally that chapter is done. It took longer because of some issues at home and a bit of writers block which I fixed with chocolate and some good music :D **

**Next chapter we get to find out what Sting did to make Lucy hate him so much, and let me tell you this Cana's reaction will make Erza proud.**

**But hopefully you liked it, **

**Kikkibunny**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well last chapter Lucy ran from her home after the news of her father wanting her to return home and her twin brother Sting was moving close by, Cana, Bixlow and Laxus found her crying on a park bench and took her with them to Bixlow's. This chapter will be mostly Lucy telling the story of what happened to her that made her hate her own twin.**

* * *

_I was only 14 when the incident happened, the incident made the trust I held for my twin and father vanish into nothing. "Lucy!" called a man from down the hall, the man came closer revealing him to be Lucy's father, she gulped and stood up straight, not looking her father in the eye, he was a harsh man since her mother died 5 years ago. "Hello father" Lucy said, still not meeting his eyes directly "Lucy I have incredible news, Mr. Carlton, the man who owns the two large towers, well he and myself have come to an agreement, you will be marrying his eldest son David once you hit 18, until then you two will be dating and become engaged once your 16" he told his shocked and furious daughter. Lucy's hand slammed down on the table next to her, her eyes burning with rage "NO! I REFUSE TO MARRY ANYONE WHO IS NOT MY CHOICE, TELL WHAT'S HIS FACE TO SHOVE THE IDEA UP HIS ASS AND GO FUCK HIMSELF CUZ I AINT MARRYING ANYONE!" she screamed out in anger, her father grew furious at her outburst neither one of them had seen or heard a young man with long golden blonde hair step out from one of the many rooms, his gaze going to his father and younger sister._

_"YOU WILL MARRY DAVID! AND SO HELP ME IF YOU MESS UP THE WEDDING OR ANYTHING I'LL BEAT YOU UNTIL YOUR BLACK AND BLUE BEFORE I TOSS YOU OUT INTO THE STREETS! YOUR A HEARTFILLIA, BUSINESS COMES FIRST, AND YOUR MY DAUGHTER SO YOU DO AS I SAY AND ONLY SPEAK WHEN YOUR ASKED, YOUR A YOUNG LADY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD YOU HAVE NO SAY!" shouted a angry Jude, his face a dark red from his shouting and rage, but Lucy didn't back down ._

_"GO FUCK YOURSELF, IF YOU THINK I AM GOING TO MARRY THAT PERVS SON YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING! FAMILY COMES FIRST AND BUSINESS SECOND, TIMES HAVE CHANGED FATHER, WOMEN HAVE RIGHTS AND YOU ARE NOT TAKING AWAY MINE! MOTHER WOULD BE DISGUSTED IN YOU!" she shouted, just as she finished her shouting her father's hand came down across her face, slapping her hard, the sound echoed of the walls throughout the house. "Father!" shouted an angry teen as he ran toward the crying girl who held her cheek, he was older than Lucy, his hair the same golden blonde as Lucy's. "Lucy!" came a shout from another boy as he ran up the stairs, he was the same age as Lucy but his hair was platinum blonde unlike Lucy's, the two boys got to their sister's side, with Sting pulling her close, gentle rocking her._

_Rufus, the older boy with golden blonde hair stood in front of his half-sister as if he was her shield "Father, you have no right to hit Lucy or even order her to marry some man she doesn't know, she lives her own life her way" he spoke calmly but his tone held an edge to it, sharp as a blade and his eyes hard as ice. "Shut-up Rufus, you're not even a full blooded heartfillia" snarled Jude, his eyes darting to his sobbing daughter being held by her twin "it doesn't matter whether or not I'm a full heartfillia or not, Lucy is still my sister and I will not allow you to treat her this way" said Rufus, his anger barely being held down, Jude scoffed before turning to walk away down the halls of the heartfillia mansion "this conversation is not over Lucy, the decision is final you will Marry MR. Carlton's son" he called as he disappeared down the hallway._

_ "Lucy come out with me tonight, Rufus can come as well, just to get away from father" said Sting as he helped his sister up "I'll go whether you want me to or not" stated Rufus as he cupped his sister's face examining the mark left by their father "it will leave a bruise Lucy, I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from hitting you" said Rufus, pulling his whimpering sister into his embrace, holding her close._

_"I'll go tonight, to get away from Father" Lucy said softly, but her brother's heard her "great go get ready, it's a small party at a friend's place, we'll leave in an hour" said a happy sting as he ran off to his room to get ready, leaving Rufus to walk his sister back to her room. While Lucy was getting ready, rufus quickly raced to his room to get ready, and was back at her door by the time she was completely ready, they raced down the stairs and saw a grinning sting waiting at the door._

_The small party was fun for all three siblings, fun for Sting because he was having a blast getting drunk and just partying, while Lucy was having fun because she was happy here than at home, and Rufus was only having fun due to his little sisters happiness. Rufus and Lucy may have only been related because of their father, having different mothers, but it didn't change the sibling bond the pair shared, Rufus adored his little sister and would do anything to protect her, he was surprisingly closer to her than her own twin was, but the twins only grew apart when they lost their mother at the age of nine, they were still close but not as close as they were when they were younger. Sting put some distance between him and his sister because she looked so much like their mother, but he still cared for her, but tonight he had no care in the world._

_Lucy was sitting outside in the cool night air, she wasn't drinking like her brother, she had a drink earlier but that was all. Thinking it was Rufus who was stepping out of the house she turned around to grin only to find it wasn't her older brother but some other guys instead, she frowned and turned her head back to the sky. "Hey gorgeous why you out here" he slurred making her cringe at the stench of alcohol "enjoying the peace and quiet which you so rudely interrupted" she said standing up, she was going to go back inside but he grabbed her arm and tugged her back down the step she was originally sitting on and into his arms "HEY GUYS! COME HERE!" he shouted and two other young men came out of the house, completely drunk. They pulled her down the steps making her trip and hurt herself, they dragged her up and slammed her against the wall of the house, one of them had his hand covering her mouth, stopping her from crying out, while another had her arms held above her head, letting his other hand roam her body, while the third guy had her legs so she couldn't kick out._

_Lucy was panicking, she couldn't scream out, couldn't move, couldn't see anyone else. Her eyes pricked with tears as she tried to thrash around, making one of them punch her in the ribs, making her scream in pain into the guys hand "now let's see what's under this shirt" sneered the guy holding her hands, his free hand ripped her shirt apart, revealing her breasts clad in a simple black bra, she started thrashing even more, crying harder as his free hand grabbed a breast and squeezed it harshly, pulling down the bra and pinched her nipple. The guy using a hand to cover her mouth took over groping her breasts while the man with black hair who originally groping her moved his free hand lower griping her panties underneath her bunched up skirt, he ripped them apart and slid a finger along her folds. Lucy was terrified beyond a doubt, her eyes misted over with tears of fear, the guy with black hair hit her again, and again, and again. Breathing became difficult, the pain from the bruises already forming, they groped and rubbed their hands all over her body._

_Someone came down the side of the house "oi what's going on" slurred a familiar male voice, hope surfaced for Lucy, it was Sting. The guy with blue hair holding a hand over her mouth wretched it away, ready to punch him, as soon as he did Lucy shouted out "STING HELP ME PLEASE!" she begged as she cried, her shouts would be heard "later Lu, I gotta go back inside, have fun" he slurred, waving behind him as he walked back down, leaving a wide-eyed Lucy and three smirking men. Sting had just brushed of his sister's plea for help, she cried, but the blue haired man's hand came back down to cover her mouth, the brunette male holding her legs grinned up at her and moved his face just so it hovered above her centre, he stuck his tongue out and ran it over her folds. The man with black hair plunged two fingers without warning into her, making her scream, her hand threw back making the guy with blue hair loose his hold and her scream of pain went into the night, she screamed over for them to stop and let her go._

_Suddenly three guys came racing out and saw the scene, one male was Rufus and he was Livid, the other was another black haired male, but his hair was shaggy and covered his left eye, he was shaking in anger and the last was a guy she didn't know but he looked just as angry. The three tore her attackers off her and started beating them. Rufus repeatedly punched the black hair boy who had started the whole mess, until the guy was bloody and unconscious, he took off his jack and wrapped it around his shaking sister while his friends kept beating the other two. "Lucy I got you it's okay, shhh it's okay, I'm here" whispered Rufus as his sister rocked back and forth, shaking as she cried. "Lucy, Rogue and Bora are friends they won't hurt you" he said soothingly as she started freaking out when they came close, her hysterics calmed down after Rufus had assured her safety. Rogue called the police and Bora stood guard over the three unconscious attackers while Rufus held his sister close, not letting her go._

_When the police arrived they brought a female office as well to make Lucy feel safe, when they wanted to talk to her she said nothing, just cried. What they had caught in her crying though was 'sting-left me-saw it-walked away' that angered Rufus even more, but it was rogue who stormed back inside to look for her twin and his best friend and beat him senseless. The police where comforting to Lucy and took their time trying to talk to her, when they did they got the full story. Bora, Rufus and Rogue walked Lucy home to make her feel safe, Rogue and Bora would give their statements in the morning and Rufus would go in with Lucy the next morning as well. The police had told Rufus and Lucy they would alert of what had happened, because he also had to come and get Sting from the station, because not only did he leave Lucy as she was being attacked he was also drinking underage._

_When Lucy and Rufus got home, they were greeted by the maids and butlers who where fretting over Lucy, crying for her and because they were glad Rufus could and did save her. Rufus helped her walk up the stairs while she still clung to him, their father was waiting on top of the stairs for them, a scowl on his face. "Is this what you will go to Lucy to get out of the marriage, you're a whore, a slut, a disgrace, your own brother is in a cell at the moment because of you" he said angrily, making the poor girl cry even more "FATHER IT'S STINGS OWN FAULT, HE LEFT HER, SHE WAS ATTACKED AND NEARLY RAPED!" shouted Rufus, leaving his father in shock because he never shouted. When Rufus took Lucy to her room and told her to shower, Ms. Supeto was entering and taking care of the frightened blonde. When Lucy did finally come out of the bathroom, Rufus was sitting on her bed waiting "Lucy pack your things, were leaving, I won't have my little sister treated like this, I'm of legal age to be on my own so you can live with me" he told her and opened up her closet pulling out her bags._

_Rufus and both helped Lucy pack everything, the maid who loved Lucy deeply only helped because she knew Rufus was right and that Lucy had to get away. Everything was completed packed leaving the blondes room bare apart from her bed and dresser. Ms. Supeto then helped Rufus pack all his things, which took much quicker because he already had a few things packed because he had been planning to leave for some time. The maids and butler's helped carry out all the bags to Rufus's 4WD and a trailer because of the amount of bags, they had to jam everything together._

_They two stayed at a hotel that night with Lucy not eating or talking, she didn't even sleep, and Rufus knew this because of the circles under her eyes when he woke up. They gave their statements and left, Rogue and Bora tried talking to her but she was quiet and shaking slightly when they got too close. They left Oak town and the heartfillia Konzern, and didn't look back.  
_

* * *

**Well that's the story of what happened to Lucy. If it was too much for some I'm sorry but its apart of the story and what makes Lucy who she is in this story. **

**Kikkibunny**


	7. Chapter 7

**So in the last chapter Lucy was telling her story, so it will just go on from there as if she had just finished telling Cana the story.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
**

* * *

Cana stared wide eyed at her crying blonde friend, the words still circling around her head. The news was so big she became sober in an instant, Laxus and Bixlow had listened in from the kitchen and where now standing in front of the kitchen walkway, frozen in shock. Cana suddenly stood up a low and dangerous growl came from her, her eyes narrowed like they could shoot lasers and turn her victims to ash **_"I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER FUCKING DUMB ASS! I'LL SLIT HIS THROAT THEN RIP HIS BALLS OFF BEFORE I SHOVE THEM DOWN HIS THROAT AND THEN I'LL RIP HIS COCK IN HALF AND BREAK EVERY GODDAMN FUCKING BONE IN HIS FUCKING BODY!"_** she screamed out in anger, she was breathing heavily from her rage, she stormed to the door with car keys in her hand. The bottle of alcohol she had been drinking was smashed on the floor, her normally chilled attitude was completely gone like it never existed. 

Bixlow and Laxus ran to hold down Cana, she was kicking and thrashing to make them let her go **_"I'LL KILL THE SON OF A FUCKING BITCH, I'LL TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB!"_** she shouted, her foot kicked the door breaking it, while Laxus and Bixlow who were furious about the news tried everything to hold the enraged brunette back **_"LET ME GO SO I CAN KILL THE BASTARD!"_** she roared, her glare was worse than Erza's, it would of made the red head proud. **_"Cana, please calm down, please"_** begged Lucy, wrapping her arms around her friends waist, it seemed to do the trick. Cana calmed down and shrugged the boys off before turning around and wrapping her arms around her friend while she cried, they dropped to the ground with Cana holding back her tears for her friend. 

**_"I'm still going to do some damage to the bastard"_** Cana whispered in her friend ear, it made Lucy giggle slightly at her friends tone, it held darkness. Lucy could practically see the different torture techniques Cana had running through her mind, the gears turning as she thought of different ways to make him scream in pain and the different dance moves she could do on his grave. **_"Cana what type of dance are you thinking of?"_** questioned Lucy, Cana grinned an evil grin **_"the fact you know what I'm thinking just proves your my best friend, I'm thinking of doing belly dancing on his grave"_** her answer made Lucy giggle, which made her friend smile at her. **_"Hey guys what would hurt more, driving a nail through your cock or ripping it in half, or using a cheese grater?"_** asked Cana using an innocent voice, Laxus and Bixlow paled and stepped back away from the brunette and blonde. 

Lucy giggled at the boys who were sweating in fear, Laxus gulped audibly **_"any of those fucking ideas will hurt"_** he answered, his voice quieter and weaker, Cana grinned like the Cheshire cat**_ "oh good then It'll hurt more if I do all three"_** at her statement the boys dropped to the floor making Cana laugh evilly, while Lucy giggled at her crazy friend. Cana picked up her phone and called Mira **_"hey Mira, listen we have to plan a torturing session, it needs to involve nails, cheese graters a taser and Erza in demon mode"_** Cana stated, the phone was on speaker so Lucy could hear everything Mira said **_"um Cana sweetie, why?"_**asked Mira timidly. Cana then went on to retell the story to Mira **_"I'M GONNA KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH"_** shouted Mira into the phone, making Cana and Lucy cringe at the volume and wince as the imagined what it would be like if they had it against their ear. Mira laughed evilly before saying in a dark voice **_"I'll get the cheese grater and Erza can get the taser and rope to tie him down and Levy can get the nails and the hammer"_** she sound like a demon before she cackled and then sweetly said goodbye and to give Lucy a big hug. 

Laxus and Bixlow had heard the entire conversation and looked at the girls with fear **_"you take evil to a new level"_** said Laxus pointing at a smirking Cana, the brunette looked up and smiled happily **_"thank-you, I try my hardest"_** her answer made them sweat-drop. Cana's phone went off and she looked up at Lucy **_"oh yeah Lu, apparently the gang went looking for you and went to the party, they saw you and Levy got drunk so did Erza"_** Cana told her. Lucy sighed **_"are they mad?"_** she asked quietly afraid they would be, Cana texted whoever it was back, instantly there was a reply **_"nope and they think you dance amazingly and that next time take them with you"_** said Cana, Lucy sighed in relief **_"maybe but it's not really there scene, plus it can be just our thing"_** Lucy told her friend, Cana was writing something down and it looked like a check list. Lucy took a closer look and notice it was a check-list and a list of different torture techniques. 

Lucy got up and walked off into the kitchen for some food, when she walked into the kitchen Laxus was raiding the fridge (again) and Bixlow was nowhere in sight. **_"Any food left? or did you guys eat it all?"_** Lucy asked, surprising Laxus making him jump up and hit his head on the fridge **_"damn Blondie, why the fuck you do that"_** he growled while holding his head **_"you're the idiot with your head inside the fridge"_**Lucy countered, making him scowl and give her the finger. **_"So is there any food?"_** Lucy asked as she sat on the bench, making her only a head shorter than Laxus **_"yeah there's some chocolate"_** he said waving it in front of her. Lucy grabbed the chocolate from his grasp **_"yumm"_** she said as she unwrapped it and took a bite **_"oi that was mine"_** growled Laxus as he moved in front of the grinning girl **_"too bad sparky its mine now"_** she replied, taking another bite. Laxus moved so he was standing between Lucy's legs, he grabbed her hand that held the chocolate block, making her raise an eyebrow at him. **_"Sorry Blondie but I don't feel like sharing"_** he said smirking at Lucy, he pulled the chocolate block to his mouth and took a bite, his eyes never leaving Lucy's, **_"I don't like sharing MY chocolate either sparky"_** Lucy said smirking as Laxus took another bite, she let go of the chocolate and grabbed his face pulling him closer to her and smirked before she slanted her lips over his. 

Laxus was wide-eyed for a second before he grinned and dropped the chocolate on the bench and grabbed her waist, bending his head slightly so he could deepen the kiss, Lucy hummed in delight. Laxus nipped at Lucy's bottom lip, running his tongue over it, she gladly opened her mouth for him. Their tongues danced with one another, both fighting for dominance, Laxus won in the end, his tongue exploring Lucy's mouth, rubbing over her own making the blonde girl moan in appreciation **_"the fuck man!"_** said a male voice, making the blondes pull apart quickly. Bixlow stood in the walk opened doorway to the kitchen, his eyes wide at the sight **_"I leave your for 5 bloody minutes and this is what happens"_** he said, looking between the two, Laxus was looking smug while Lucy had pink dusting her cheeks. Lucy slid off the counter and grabbed the chocolate **_"well I got my chocolate so I'll see you guys later, Cana's going to walk with me home"_** she said as she walked out one of the doorways and out to the brunette, chocolate in hand leaving bixlow blinking and Laxus confused. It finally sunk into Laxus's mind that she had the chocolate and was walking out the door **_"oi, blondie that's my chocolate!"_** he shouted as he walked out to see the two girls waving good-bye with big grins on their faces. **_"You played tonsil hockey because of chocolate?"_** asked a dumbfounded bixlow, Laxus shrugged in answer **_"worth it"_** he said with a smug grin, he turned back to watch the two girls who were laughing walking further down the street.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I could not believe I kissed that idiot, I mean yes he's sexy but he's a jerk, completely full of himself and I kissed him. Cana thought it was hilarious when I told her, she asked me if he was a good kisser, and I was completely honest with her, I told her he was amazing and that I felt like I could melt, which had her going from laughing to thinking like a complete perv. When we got to my place the front light was still on, and as we walked in I could see Rufus asleep on the couch, phone in his hand. I pointed Cana in the direction of my room and placed a blanket of my brother, he looked exhausted, but the instant I stood up properly he woke up **_"Lucy, don't run off like that again"_** he said hoarsely and pulled me into a hug **_"I'm sorry, I just needed to get away"_** I told him, he tightened his hold **_"lock yourself in your room if you have to just don't run off, I looked everywhere for you"_** he told me and I felt bad **_"I'm sorry"_** I apologised. 

When I walked into my room Cana was sitting on the end of my bed yawning **_"I'm sleeping with you"_** she said before she laid back and fell asleep on the left side of the bed. I didn't care we use to sleep in a big group when we were younger, even with the boys although we kicked Natsu out of the bed because he threw punches in his sleep. As I got into bed my phone buzzed, I looked at the screen to see who was messaging me, and it was the same man who was currently occupying my thoughts, Laxus. I was about to answer the text when my phone started buzzing with a call from the same man, I rolled my eyes and walked out of my room, answering it as I went. **_"Hey sparky"_** I said once I picked up, I walked outside onto the pergola, the early morning crisp air sending a small shiver down my spine, I snuggled up onto the hammock and wrapped myself in the blanket **_"what was that about earlier" _** asked Laxus, his gruff voice breaking my thoughts **_"what do you mean, if your cranky about the chocolate then don't be it wasn't wasted I enjoyed it very much"_** I teased, but it was true, I did enjoy it, both Cana and I did. I could hear him growl into the phone, making me snicker **_"gee I'm glad you did but that was mine"_** I could hear the sarcasm that laced his words and practically see him rolling his eyes **_"listen Blondie, you owe me chocolate and an explanation"_** he said **_"that chocolate was mine so I aint getting you nothing, and what do you mean explanation, because the only explanation I can think of for taking the chocolate was because it was mine and I was hungry, it practically was calling my name"_** I told him, I knew what he meant by explanation, but I had none, I didn't even know why I kissed him. 

**_"Lucy"_** he growled into the phone, making me suck in a breath, my name practically rolled of his tongue, and damn did it sound good. **_"Listen sparky I'm tired and I want to sleep so I'll talk to you at school on Monday, bye"_** I said, I didn't even give him a chance to speak before I hung up, I sighed and snuggled back into the hammock, staring out into the sky. The sun would rise soon and those pretty stars would disappear, just like mother did. I had some serious thinking to do, about Laxus, about my stupid brother and about my horrid father.

* * *

**Sorry it has been taking a while but school's being keeping me busy, anyway I hope you liked it.**

**Kikkibunny.**


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is for the lovely fairyglitter101, thank-you so much for your support on my stories :D

* * *

**Because I'm just that Lazy I'm skipping the Sunday and making it Monday, but hey Lucy practically slept all day**

**Laxus: yeah she even ignored my texts and the calls**

**Lucy: what do you expect I was tired**

**Laxus: an explanation to why you kissed me**

**Lucy: I don't know what you're talking about *using an innocent voice***

**Laxus: like hell you don't Blondie, and if I don't get my explanation I may just kiss you myself *smirking***

**Lucy: *blushing a scarlet red* eep! Kikki! help! *runs away from Laxus***

**Laxus: *grinning while chasing Lucy* come on Blondie I know you liked it!**

**Kikkibunny: ummmm, I'll just leave them to play they're little game *watching the pair run around* LAXUS!**

**Laxus: *stops and looks at author with a frown* what?**

**Kikkibunny: *smirks* don't forget to use protection, you gotta wrap it before you tap it!**

**Lucy: NANI!**

**Laxus: you heard the woman, let's go! * grabs Lucy and runs into a random room locking the door behind him***

**Kikkibunny: well they'll be having some fun. **

**Mira: KYA! I'mma see cute blonde hair and blue eyed babies! *fangirl squeals***

**Kikkibunny: Mira be a dear and do the disclaimer for me**

**Mira: Kikkibunny does NOT own Fairy tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Lucy was completely awake, her sleeping Sunday recharged her energy making her full of life and ready to deal with anything, anything except Laxus, no way was she facing him. Her plan on avoiding the tall blonde male was simple stay out of his sight and be completely busy so even if he were to see her then she'd be too busy to stop what she was doing. What Lucy wasn't expecting to see was that very same man she didn't want to face standing at the school gates listening to his sound pod, she gulped at the sight, even in his uniform he looked delicious, those muscles practically begging her to run her hands over them, to scratch them slightly to make him groan, to run her tongue- damn it she had to stop this, it was becoming ridiculous.

Lucy had in fact had the best sleep of her life only because though her dreams where filled with Laxus and those magnificent lips and his sexy body, most of her mind images of the man he at least had pants on, but there was one, that damn one where he was completely naked, and just as she was getting to the good part Cana woke her up, now all she could think about was him, and of course that pervy side of her mind just desperately wanted a good look at him completely, wanted to engrave the sight of him into her mind, she blamed Cana for those type of thoughts. Lucy bit her lip, she needed to go to school but Laxus was at the gate, and the only other way to get into school was the teachers way from their car park-wait a minute Rufus could take her! **_"Rufus-nii can I walk into school with you, please"_** I asked sweetly, pouting slightly at the end, he chuckled before driving ahead to the teacher's parking lot. As we locked the car I grinned, obstacle one has been avoided **_"you know Lucy it's a smart idea not to kiss a guy if you're just going to avoid him" _**my brother said, making me stop mid-step, I turned my head to look at him, he was grinning_ **"how did you-"**_ he cut me off **_"Cana, oh and you can't avoid him forever, you two do have English today"_** he said before walking past me and into the school grounds.

**_"I CAN SO AVOID HIM!"_** I shouted at him, I could see his shoulders shake as he laughed, damn Cana and her blabbing. A deep male chuckled behind me had me jumping in surprise **_"KYAAA!"_**I squealed, looking up I saw Gajeel, he had a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face, and somehow I just knew he knew as well **_"so bunny girl you wouldn't happen to be hiding from Laxus now would you?"_** he teased, wait did he just call me bunny girl? **_"bunny girl really?"_** I asked as he walked next to me **_"yeah, only cause I can see you wearing a sexy bunny suit"_** he said chuckling at the end, this damn man was imagining me wear a sexy bunny suit?!.

**_"I'm going to ignore that and no I'm not hiding from sparky"_** I said, he looked at me like I was an idiot before grinning and pulled his phone out from his pocket. My eyes went wide as I realised he was going to call Laxus **_"wait no!"_** I pleaded as I grabbed his phone and hung up before Laxus could answer **_"oi give me that back"_**he growled, I grinned smugly at him **_"no way, cause you where gonna call sparky and I can't have that now can I"_** I teased and started going through his phone **_"oh what's this"_** I read through the unsent message, it was a draft, it was really sweet and romantic, when I got to the end I nearly dropped the phone. **_"OH MY GOD!"_** I shouted, staring at the phone before Gajeel caught up to me and yanked it from my hands, a scowl on his face **_"say a word to anyone and I'll put you in hospital"_** he growled, I was still in shock, that message was for my best friend, my book loving best friend, Levy **_"but that's-holy crap-i- explain!"_** I finally said, he looked away from me **_"it's none of your damn business so don't say a word alright"_** he said **_"but I can help you, she's my best friend"_** I told him, he looked shocked for a second**_ "what do you mean she's your best friend?"_** he asked carefully **_"I've known her since forever, I use to live in magnolia when I was younger, and me and Levy plus Cana, Mira, Erza, Gray and Natsu we all grew up together and have been best friends since, I know Levy better than anyone, better than those two guys Jet and Droy"_** I explained, he looked like he was debating something in his mind for a second **_"what do you mean you can help me?"_** he asked. I was certain I could, I knew Levy had a soft spot for him, she told me herself in one of our classes last week, she just didn't like his scary side or how he made her feel so small like an ant or how rude his was to her.

Levy simply made him like the bad guy in her mind so she wouldn't continue to fall for him because in her eyes he'd never see her in that way, but boy was she wrong **_"I can put a good word in for you, plus I know something you don't"_** I told him with a smile, I hoped Levy wouldn't get mad but he needed to know this **_"listen Gajeel, she likes you but she keeps you as the bad guy in her mind so she doesn't get hurt, she doesn't think you would ever fall for someone like her"_** I told him **_"how do you know this?"_** he asked gruffly, **_"I'm her best friend you idiot, she told me, so I'll give you her number and you can send her those romantic messages to her and let her guess who you are, let her see that side of you"_** I told him, taking his phone from him and quickly typing the bluenette's number in his phone **_"later Gajeel, I gotta get to class"_** I told him, he was still in a state of shock, I walked away leaving him to stare at his phone.

As I walked into class I was tackled by Mira **_"Lucy oh my god why didn't you say something, you could of told one of us and we could of shut natsu up"_** she wailed as she hugged me tighter, it was getting harder to breath, girl has a grip like a python. **_"Mira...can't...breath"_** I struggled to say, but once I got the words out she instantly let go and looked sheepish at me **_"sorry Lucy, but you could of told us, why wait till now?" _**she questioned, helping me up off the floor **_"I didn't think I needed to say anything, the only reason Cana found out was because she found me crying in the park because I ran away from the house after Rufus-nii told me my father wants me home and Sting is apparently moving to Clover town"_** I explained to her as we took our seats, the bell was about to ring and everyone was taking their seats. **_"Well if I see him I'll rip his balls off"_** she said demonically just as the teacher walked in, and did I mention that this class happens to be music and that my brother was teaching it, he looked terrified at Mira's declaration and the evil look on her face **_"um sorry Rufus-nii she's uh well she's a new level of special "_**I told him it seemed to work. I looked back to Mira to see her glaring at me with her cheeks puffed out, **_"I am not special, well not the special you meant anyway"_** she said pouting, making me giggle **_"right okay class I'm your new Teacher Mr. Heartfillia and yes I'm Lucy's older brother"_** said Rufus looking at me with a smile, making me sink deep into my chair hoping that no one would pay any attention to the idiot, but sadly Kami seems to hate me and the class laughed.

At the end of class I was exhausted, between Mira's constant chatter between work about meaningless things and Rufus being a pain in the ass, he even gave me extra homework and on top of all that some girls in the class asked about my idiotic brother, whether or not he was single and what his type was. I was so tempted to tell them his type wasn't stuck up snobby tramps but I don't think Rufus would like that, so I went with plan B. which was look them up and down and scoff before focusing back on the ever so chatty Mira. I looked at my time table and paled, I had P.E, not that I wouldn't mind because Levy was there but so was Laxus and I was still avoiding the latter. I snuck into the gym and into the changing rooms, scaring the crap out of Levy, boy do books hurt. Once I was dressed into my gym clothes I told Levy what the problem was and do you think she was supportive?! no! why would she be, when she could laugh her pretty little blue head off, I'm glad people seem to think it's funny. We snuck out of the changing rooms and stood at the back of the class, I couldn't see Laxus yet thank Kami, he would just be a distraction.

had set up two groups, group one was for the girls and we got to do gymnastics, while group two was for the boys do weights and group three was for everyone, it involved running and bikes. Levy and I, plus a few other girls decided on gymnastics, it would be a breeze for me, while we were working out what to do first the doors opened up to reveal Laxus, and I gulped. He hadn't seen me yet, but once he walked out from the changing rooms his eyes found mine, we stared at each other for a few seconds before I spun away to busy myself with setting up the bar and the mats we would land on. Once everything was set up Mr. Gildarts came over to us **_"you seem to know what you're doing Lucy"_** he said, **_"yep I did gymnastics when I was 9 until I was 12 and then again at 15 until I was 17, that and I also did kickboxing, karate and Judo from the age of 14 until 17"_** I told him proudly, he seemed pleased while Levy stared at me, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. **_"Well at least you know what you're doing, how about a gymnastic demonstration then"_** he said, I thought it over and then nodded. I had the bar raised much higher, and I could tell my teacher was worried but it was fine, I set up the high beam, everything was ready all I needed to do was stretch and then focus. The high beam was first, so I did a run up doing a one-handed cartwheel, using the impact from my hand onto the ground to push myself up more, making a perfect landing on the beam, I took a step forward making sure I was completely balanced. When I was in position I placed my hands forward and lifted my lower body up into the air, I wobbled for a moment before I balanced out, doing a handstand on the beam, using my arms muscles I did a round off back handspring.

I spun around to the bar, I hated the bar, it took ages to perfect and it has been a while since I last tried it, hopefully I can still do it. I ran up to the bar and grabbed onto it, pulling myself up and tucking my body in, spinning over the bar, letting my body hang as I came close to the ground before I tucked my legs up again. I pushed my legs out to do a handstand on top of the bar, holding as long as I could, my arms started to shake so I swung down tucking my legs in as I did. When I swung up to the top again I pushed off, doing a backwards roll in the air before I landed on the ground the impact sending a pulse up my legs, I did a triple back flip before I dropped down to the ground doing the splits, and not the easy one either **(A/N: the type of splits where your legs are on either side of you, the painful looking one)**. The class clapped and cheered, **_"wow Lu-chan that was amazing"_** praised Levy as I stood up **_"yeah but it hurts like a bitch, I hate the splits"_** I pouted at the end, my legs where killing me now **_"impressive"_** said MR. Gildarts before he sent everyone off to their sections to do whatever it was they were doing. I spent the rest of the class doing basic gymnastic moves and helping Levy and some other girls who had no clue what to do, but through most of the lesson I could feel Laxus's gaze on me.

When I walked out of class, I caught sight of Laxus, and he was making his way over, I had to get a way out of talking to him. Kami seemed to be on my side at this present moment when I spotted Jellal, he and I may never have been as close as I was to the others but we were sill friends plus my best friend was in love with the guy. **_"Jellal! hey"_** I said waving to him as I walked over to him, I had a quick glance at Laxus but he wasn't just frowning he was walking over to us, **_"hey Lucy, have you seen Erza at all?"_** he asked and I shook my head as a no, he frowned for a moment **_"well uh bye Jellal and if I see Erza I'll tell her you're looking for her" _**I said quickly and walked away before Laxus could talk to me.I liked Laxus, way too much so as stupid as the idea is I was going to avoid him, Laxus was the type of guy to have one night stands and not give a damn so why would he like me? I wasn't going to risk getting hurt, I have enough to deal with so avoiding him was the best idea.

* * *

**Well that's another Chapter done, **

**have you ever done something like Lucy's doing? I have and while it is the stupidest idea its effective...sometimes.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it,**

**Kikkibunny.'**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG! I am soooooo sorry it's been like ages since I posted a chapter, and I know I normally post chapters quickly so I'm sorry! it's just been really hectic with everything and there is a high chance I'll lose my laptop all together soon because I'm not doing so great in school so my parents are gonna go ballistic, so I'll try and get this story done before they see my report card and I'll also try and have the sequel to 'Curing Cana's boredom' done for you all.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
**

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V**

Damn Blondie was avoiding me, A- she owes me and an explanation and B- she owes me chocolate, mainly A) though. I tried waiting for her at the front of the school, but I forgot about her brother being a teacher, so she would of gone into school the other way. I ran into metal-face earlier and he was completely out of it, and when I asked him if he saw Blondie and instantly said no and pushed past. But when I turned up to P.E I wasn't expecting to see Blondie's ass in the air as she did stretches, although I am not complaining. Watching her do all her little tricks was cool, but she spent the entire class ignoring me. 

Just when I thought I had the chance to talk to the blonde she quickly avoids it by talking to that goody-goody Jellal. She quickly got away before I could even get close to the pair, this avoiding shit was ridiculous. **_"Oi Jellal"_** I called, the blue haired guy turned to me **_"what was Blondie talking to you about?"_** he shrugged **_"I don't really know she said hi, I asked her where Erza was and then she left saying she'd tell Erza I was looking for her, not really a full conversation"_** he said. He narrowed his eyes at me, like a pathetic glare like that could work **_"tell me Laxus why do you care? if your planning on messing with Lucy think again, she's Erza best friend and one of my friends, you'd have a whole lot of people happy to beat the crap out of you if you mess with her"_** he snarled, I growled back **_"it's none of your damn business"_** I snapped before I walked away, I would find the blonde and make her talk whether she liked it or not. 

I asked Cana if she'd seen her but she didn't have a clue, she told me to ask the she-devil (Mira) or the red-head (Erza), wasn't looking forward to that. As much as I got from the drunk was that their whole little group of friends where really protective of Lucy and Mira and Erza where probably the scariest chicks you'll ever meet. I met up with Gajeel again, he seemed like he was back to normal, as normal as he could get anyway. **_"Oi metal-head you seen Blondie anywhere?"_** I asked him, I had to find that sassy girl soon, she was stuck in my head. All I thought about was her, which was weird I've never been like that with any other chick, so why her? oh yeah that's right because she fucking gorgeous and has the best personality **_"yeah I saw her, she left school she's skipping the rest of the day"_** he said casually, shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing **_"you know where she went though? like home or somewhere else?"_** I asked, I was desperate, I had to find her, to get her out of my head of course. **_"I don't know she was all tense, she was fine when I first saw her but then she went tense after looking at her phone, the only reason I know she's skipping is cuz she walked out without saying a word and by the look on her face she aint coming back"_** he explained, but I was curious, what would of made her get so tense, so far as I could tell if she didn't like something she'd just yell or as she has done a few times, hit me or Gajeel, usually me. Lucy once hit me in class and got sent out, her face was priceless, she'd been all but growling as she left, although a few seconds later she stormed back in and hit me over the head before yelling at the teacher saying I started it, I had to shout back at her, in the end we ended up in the principal's office (my grandfather). 

I left school grounds without any trouble, I took off my school shirt so nobody got pissed for me skipping, I quickly put on a simple black muscle shirt, at least then nobody can get me in trouble with the cops for missing school, cuz I won't have my uniform on. I walked around for a while but couldn't find her. While I was looking I forgot to pay attention and ran into someone, I looked at the guy with shaggy black hair that covered his left eye, I was about to say sorry, but he looked panicked **_"sorry I'm new in Magnolia and I'm looking for my friend"_** he said quickly, I nodded at him **_"all good, I'm Laxus, who's your friend you looking for?"_** I asked him **_"I'm rogue, and I'm looking for a guy with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, his name is Sting"_** he said quickly, all I got from it was he was rogue and the friend was sting, where had I heard those names before. **_"Do you know where he would of gone?"_** I asked, those two names still lingered in my mind I knew I knew those names from somewhere **_"he use to live here at one point, there's this park that he went to when he was younger with his sister, but I don't know where it is"_** he told me. Something must of clicked in my head because I started to recognise those names, they where who Blondie mentioned, but question was when? 

**_"What's the name of the park?"_** I asked, there were 3 parks in all of magnolia, Magnolia park itself, Sakura park and Fairy park, his next answer answered all my questions, like where Blondie went and why those two names sounded familiar **_"Sakura park"_** he answered in his monotone voice. **_"Follow me"_** I said stiffly, those two names, I hope I'm wrong, and if not well I don't see the problem cuz I get to smash some moron's head in. **_"So Laxus, who or what where you looking for?"_** asked Rogue, his voice was so...monotone **_"a friend she left school without a word and now I'm looking for her to drag her ass back"_** I told him, the rest of the walk there was so quiet. When we stopped at the park I looked around to see if I could see the sexy blonde but no luck, I did however see the guy this black haired guy was looking for. **_"Sting why the hell did you disappear?"_** asked the guy called rogue as he walked over, the blonde guy lifted his head and faced our way, it struck me like a ton of bricks, the resemblance was so easy to spot, either that or I'm just going crazy. 

**_"Hey Rogue sorry I uh was meeting up with someone, well I was meant to, but they didn't show, I didn't expect them to but I hoped they would, but they didn't"_** he said, I was still trying to figure out shit in my head, like did Blondie know the bastard was hear? or better yet, would Mira and Cana need any help holding this idiot down while they tortured him? **_"so rogue who's this?"_** asked the idiot as he pointed at me **_"Laxus"_** was all the black haired guy said. The blonde called Sting shrugged and stepped forward holding his hand out to shake **_"yo I'm sting"_** he said, I growled at him, before I punched him straight in the jaw, I would of kept beating him but _she_ came. **_"LAXUS!"_** shouted a girl, I turned around to see a furious Lucy, clearly she hadn't seen who I punched.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I was walking around town aimlessly, checking my phone every now and then, hoping that the message wouldn't be real. Earlier at school I got a text from none other than Sting, how he got my number I had no idea, he was asking me to meet him at Sakura park the place where we use to play as kids. I didn't want to go, so I wasn't going to bother, but every time I snapped out of my thoughts I found myself getting near the park. I couldn't stop my legs as they just kept walking, I was screaming inside to stop but my legs didn't listen, I soon found myself at the park entrance, but not seeing who I thought I would see. 

I saw Laxus and a guy with black hair, I knew it was Laxus even from behind, I could just tell. I was about to leave when I saw him throw a punch at someone I couldn't see because of his large body, I could hear the thump as whoever hit the ground **_"LAXUS!"_** I shouted, I was furious, I watched as he turned around a look of shock on his face, the other guy with black hair help whoever it was on the ground up. I started walking forward, but Laxus's eyes held panic, why he would be panicking, oh that's right I was about to 'Lucy Kick' him into next week for punching someone who wasn't even fighting. Laxus was shoved aside, probably by the guy who he punched, the guy with black hair and snake like red eyes was looking at me, he looked kinda surprised. The guy Laxus had punched was wear a pair of grey skinny jeans, black converse and a blue hoodie, a silver earring hung in one ear, his platinum blonde hair spiked up in all directions. His eyes, oh Kami his eyes, no! no! he-he-just no! please Kami don't do this to me! 

I started panicking, my heart rate sped up, I couldn't breathe, this wasn't him, please not him. I noticed the scar going across his eyebrow, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, his eyes wide like mine. This couldn't be him, I spent so long hiding, from him, my own father, from that night, and now it all came back like waves crashing into the shore, its force brutal. The pain, both emotional and physical, the heartbreak, the betrayal, the-the fear. It all came back with him. Standing there before me. Sting.

* * *

**Again I am so so sooooooooooo sorry for not posting any new chapters. **

**Mira: you should be sorry, the poor readers had to wait like forever**

**Kikki: *bows* please forgive me**

**Mira: not up to me dear, master is the one punishing you *smiling sweetly***

**Kikki: oh no please! please not _that! *_begs***

**Mira: *giggles* yep _that_ come on Kikki, let's go *drags me away***

**Kikki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAVE ME! *cries***

**Mira: Kikkibunny hopes you enjoyed the _very late_ chapter *waves goodbye dragging me away crying***


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I accidently left it on a cliff-hanger, but totally worth it :D hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
**

* * *

_I started panicking, my heart rate sped up, I couldn't breathe, this wasn't him, please not him. I noticed the scar going across his eyebrow, his mouth opening and closing like a fish, his eyes wide like mine. This couldn't be him, I spent so long hiding, from him, my own father, from that night, and now it all came back like waves crashing into the shore, its force brutal. The pain, both emotional and physical, the heartbreak, the betrayal, the-the fear. It all came back with him. Standing there before me. Sting.  
_

* * *

They were waiting for some kind of reaction from the blonde girl who just stood there frozen on the spot, her eyes wide like saucers. Each male was waiting for a different outcome, one though was more ridiculous than the other two. But Lucy did nothing, her mind was screaming to run, her legs wouldn't move though, her heart was shattering all over again, but she still couldn't move. Laxus was thinking she would lash out in anger, scream, shout, get angry and try to kill the guy. It would be better than this, the frozen statue of the girl who plagued his mind. It was killing him inside watching the fear flash through her eyes, how she paled considerably, she looked like a ghost. He wanted to take a step forward, to go to her, but his legs wouldn't listen. 

Rogue knew her through Rufus, he was there that night, he saw how broken she was. The way her whole mind shut down as she rocked back and forth whimpering, and screaming out when he and Bora got too close. The way Lucy was broken was unimaginable, it wasn't just fear that took over it was heartbreak, he knew Sting may never be forgiven. Rogue thought by now she would of broke down in tears and scream or run away, but this frozen state was not what he was expecting. Rogue looked to Sting, he was frozen as well but out of shock not fear like Lucy, in Lucy's eyes pain, sadness and unimaginable fear could be seen. But Sting, his eyes showed a mixture of shock, relief, happiness and regret, this wouldn't end well and he knew it. 

Sting was bewildered, he hoped she would come, it took a while to get her number, but through connections he could (he means the phone book). He took a risk sending that message, he wanted to explain himself, to apologise, he hoped she would turn up at the park and as he waited he knew she wouldn't. But then Rogue brought some blonde haired guy along who punched him for no bloody reason and then she showed up. Sting knew she hadn't seen him, especially from the look in her eyes, she was frozen while he was still in shock that there in front of him was Lucy, and she looked just like their mother. 

He looked at her, really looked at her, taking in her rigid state, her harsh shallow breathing, the look of terror in her eyes, he put that there. He hoped somehow she'd forgive him, that the minute she saw him she'd come running saying 'I forgive you' **(A/N: fat chance that's gonna happen)** but the look in her eyes said it all, he felt so guilty. At first he felt anger when he became sober, his sister had ratted him out for underage drinking but when the police spoke to him he felt anger, with himself, with those creeps, with everyone, he left her alone he didn't help her, he-he betrayed her.

Lucy was scared, she could see everything from that night replaying in her mind like a movie, she could feel every emotion. She started shaking, a mixture of pure anger and terror, how dare he show up after what he did, how dare he come to this park, the park where they played as children when mother was still alive, especially after he betrayed her. She was glaring hard at the ground, trying to control her emotions, but the tears and anger wouldn't be held back **_"lucy"_** a whisper from a raspy voice, looking up she saw Sting moving closer. She recoiled, stumbling backwards as tears fell from her eyes **_"NO!"_** she screamed in fear, before she ran out of the park, not looking where she was running. She could hear footsteps behind her, heavy, desperate and light running, each step the three took held a different one, but she wouldn't stop. 

She was getting close to the school now, people where filing out of classrooms and getting to the gate, just a bit more and she'd be safe from the monster that plagued her nightmares, she'd be safe with Rufus. No longer focusing on her movements, instead she focused on her wide-eyed older brother, he was at the front gate staring at her and who was behind her, she could see the anger in his face as he took in the sight of Sting. Lucy could see all her friends watching, Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Cana, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Jellal and all the others she had met. She could hear someone shouting, the sound of tires screeching before it all went black. 

Everyone of Lucy's friends watched as the blonde ran with tears in her eyes, they all recognised those blue eyes, they recognised Sting instantly, well Gajeel didn't he had no clue what was going on. They could see Laxus trying to reach her, while Sting trying to catch her . But what Lucy didn't see was the car heading her way, they were screaming and shouting at her, but she was so full of fear she couldn't hear them. They watched as Laxus grabbed her and pulled her close to him as the car connected, using his body as a shield to protect her. Mira's wails and Levy's screams could be heard all through the street, Cana was shouting and running towards the pair who laid on the ground, Erza was on the ground crying with Jellal by her side, Gajeel was staring in shock, while holding the screaming and crying Levy. Rufus was rushing towards them, forgetting about Sting and Rogue, he had to get to his Sister. Others where calling ambulances. 

Cana ran past the two blondes and launched herself at her best friends twin, knocking him over before she threw hit after hit, missing sometimes but landing hits other times, she was crying and shouting, until Bixlow pulled her off, kicking Sting in the ribs before pulling away a distraught Cana. Cana pulled away from Bixlow harshly, dropping down next to Rufus, not even bothering to stop the tears. The two blondes were out cold, cuts and bruises scattered on their skin, while Laxus had grabbed her to try and protect her it didn't really work in time, Lucy still had been hit. The guy in the car was about to drive away, he started his car up but Erza got there quicker, pulling him out by his shirt. Police and ambulance arrived quickly, the police to take away the man who was driving because he broke the law and hit two pedestrians on a crossing, while the medics worked quickly on the two blondes before taking them away quickly. 

Sting was in pain from Cana's punches and the kick to the ribs, not that he didn't deserve it, he knew he deserved every hit he got. He was feeling so guilty, he couldn't protect her from their father, he did nothing that night at the party, and now because of him she was being raced to hospital, because of him, everything was all his fault. Rogue helped him up but he brushed it off, he couldn't take any sympathy and he wouldn't, this was all his fault, he should of just stayed away, should of just forgotten her, let her live her life without him in it, but he didn't and now everything was all fucked up. 

Erza was ordering people to race home and grab clothes before heading straight for the hospital. Levy and Mira where in charge of getting Lucy clothes, for when she woke up, because she would, she had to, they still had to catch up on all they missed. The two girls stepped in the room, a bag in both their hands with their clothes, while an empty bag sat at their feet, their hearts ached even more as they stared at the room in front of them. The room was very much Lucy's, not completely messy but not neat either, a brassier hung over the end of the bed and over her desk chair, he bed unmade, a draw of tops left open as well as her closet. Her walls a pale pastel pink colour with the roof being black as night with gold stars painted on the ceiling, some even glow in the dark stars. Swirls of orange mixed in with the pink walls, with a hint of red, just like a sunset, the floor being a gray carpet with a hot pink fluffy rug in the middle of the room, with two bean bags, one blue and one white. Her double bed placed underneath the window, the covers a pretty sky blue with black embroidery that looked like elegant swirls and a few gold embroided butterflies amongst the black swirls. 

Poster's and pictures decorated her walls, a image of a city at night on canvas hung above the top of the bed, above her desk was a board littered with images and notes. Pictures of Lucy and her brother spread out on the walls, even pictures of just Lucy, awards from her gymnastics, Judo, Karate and kickboxing all spread out, pictures of Lucy and her proud coaches smiling. An picture of Lucy's mother in a gold frame sat on her bedside table with another image next to it, the other image was a picture of Lucy and her friends from before she left, sitting in a black and gold frame. A book shelf sat next to Lucy's desk, filled with books and no doubt in genre order, on the top shelf sat ornaments and another book, one mira had made for her, a copy of the scrap book she had made, everyone got one. Lucy's scrap book had a pink cover decorated with hearts and stars, next to it sat a statue of a dragon, and the girls remembered Natsu giving her that as a farewell present, and a small crystal rose that looked like ice, from Gray, but obviously it had his mothers touch to it (she brought it) a statue of a female knight (clearly from Erza) a giant cuddly bear holding a stuffed heart that had, best friends written on it (from Cana). Mira's gift to Lucy was the scrap book just like she had given everybody else one, but Mira put an extra few photo's in Lucy's, ones of her mother with them and ones of everyone being stupid, while Levy had given Lucy a key necklace, and she realised, it was the necklace Lucy was always wearing. 

The girls cried as they packed some clothes **_"Lu-chan why do you have this?"_** Levy questioned while holding up a pair of very lacy and very little there panties, Mira giggled at the sight **_"Lucy sure knows how to pick, I wish I had a pair"_** stated Mira, while Levy looked at her astonished. Mira waved her off and finished throwing clothes in the bag, the girls sat on the bed looking at the room **_"come on Mira we need to go"_** said Levy as she made her way out the door, crying more as she spotted a picture her and Lucy had taken in class the first day she came back. Mira followed her out, locking everything up before they made their way to the hospital. When they got their they found everyone in the waiting room looking glum, Natsu and Gray weren't even arguing, Cana was sulking and Erza was just staring off into space.

A nurse came out looking at the group **_"um I'm looking for Rufus Heartfillia and Makarov Dreyar"_** she said, Rufus got up followed by their principle Makarov **_"Laxus and Lucy will be fine, Lucy had a broken arm and rib, but other than that and a few bruises and cuts she'll be okay, she was lucky"_** said the nurse sweetly, a sigh of relief went around the room and everyone slumped into the chairs **_"now Laxus took some serious damage but he'll be okay, a broken Leg and his back will be really sore, but he'll pull through, they're both really lucky, you can go see them if you like but they are sleeping so be quiet"_** said the nurse happily. Everyone got up surprising the nurse and went down the hall into the shared room, with Rufus and Makarov in the lead. They all rushed inside to see Lucy sleeping peacefully on one bed with bandages wrapped around her and patches on her face from some cuts, and a cast on her arm. Laxus was wrapped in bandages as well with a patch on his face for one of the cuts, his leg was placed in a cast. **_"Someone want to tell me why these two even got into this condition in the first place, and why Cana was punching that poor boy"_** asked Makarov, his serious expression in play. **_"Poor boy my ass, the bastard deserves it, he's lucky I didn't have anything sharp on me"_** growled Cana before she took a seat on the end of Lucy's bed, Mira sighed and explained everything to the people in the room, except for why Lucy and Laxus where running, she told them who that 'poor boy' was and what he did and how he connected to Lucy while Gajeel explained why Lucy and Laxus weren't at school.

* * *

**Ta-Da, what do you think? and don't worry we'll get to see Sting soon, but I can't guarantee Erza and Mira will play nice. But I hoped you enjoyed it :D**

**Kikkibunny**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well this story is coming to a close but I do have two other stories being planned and if my parents are okay with my grades I will post them if not then give it sometime before I can post them but they will be done. **

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Not everyone had gone home, but most had. Cana, Erza and Mira where among those who stayed for the night, including Rufus, Principal Makarov and Gajeel. While Levy, Natsu and Gray all would of loved to stay they just couldn't, with their parents not allowing it and that the room was already crowded. Rufus and Principal Makarov where getting coffee and something to eat while Gajeel was sleeping in a chair near the window, Mira was sitting on a chair holding Lucy's hand smiling sadly at her best friend, Erza was resting her head in her arms at the end of the bed, close to drifting off while Cana sat on the end of the bed staring off into space, neither of the girls would leave Lucy's side and Gajeel was there because Laxus was a friend as well as Lucy. 

The room door opened, they expected it to be their principal and Rufus but where met with very different males, ones much younger. Cana was the first to see the pair and she was furious, there standing in the doorway was Sting and Rogue, her eyes narrowed as she jumped of the bed **_"BASTARD!"_** she shouted and rushed towards the pair, waking up Gajeel and Erza and gaining Mira's attention. Erza stood up in an instant a scary glare on her face that made them shiver on the spot, Mira's glare was matching the red heads, both girls marched forward along with a growling Gajeel, Cana slammed her fist into Stings bruised face from her earlier hits. Sting was knocked backwards with Cana landing on him, her fist hovering in the air ready to strike **_"you bastard, you have no right to be here"_** she said in a dark voice, Mira was standing protectively in front of Lucy's bed, while Gajeel was holding up rogue by the front of his shirt as Erza glared at the pair ready to strike. **_"I have every right to be here I'm her goddamn brother"_** snarled Sting, Erza's glare hardened **_"no you don't, some brother you are you left her! you have no right! GET OUT!"_** she shouted, Cana slammed her fist down, but Sting moved his head out of the way making her hit the floor hard, he winced as the crack he heard **_"ow, ow, ow! you son of a bitch!"_** whined Cana as she jumped up holding her injured hand, Sting got up but was met with Erza and she was pissed. 

Sting remembered Erza from when they were kids just like he remembered all of them. Erza was the one as they were kids to be serious and very protective of all her friends, but now he was on the side to receive her wrath. **_"DIE YOU SICK BASTARD!" _**she shouted in fury before she threw multiple hits and Sting blocked most, but that didn't stop Erza. Finally when she stopped throwing hits, she was panting and so was Sting, but he didn't see the evilly grinning Mira behind him, the next thing he saw was Erza's glaring face before he dropped to the ground in a deep sleep. Mira had come up behind the blonde male, and when they stopped throwing punches she took her chance and pressed a pressure point in the back of the neck that knocked people out, and Sting hit the floor with a thud. The two girls turned to Gajeel who had Rogue held up by his shirt glaring at him **_"Let him go Gajeel he's a friend of Lucy's"_** said Cana, she kicked Sting in the side just for fun before paying her full attention on the guy who helped her best friend.

**_"What I want to know is why you brought the dumb ass with you?"_** questioned Cana, eyeing the guy carefully, **_"I'm Stings best friend, yes he's an idiot but he still didn't deserve that beating"_** he said casually, **_"yes he did, after what he did-"_** Cana started to say but was cut off by a glaring Rogue **_"I know what he did I was there that night, I saw Lucy, I saw how terrified and broken she was, you didn't, but Sting was drunk he had no idea and now he came he to fix things, I told him it was a bad idea but he wouldn't let it go, he kept saying how he needed to fix things"_** calmly said Rogue, but there was an edge to his voice.**_ "You were there?"_** asked Gajeel, he didn't know much about the story, he only knew the basic details from what was said earlier **_"yes, myself and Bora dealt with the morons while Rufus sat with Lucy trying to calm her down"_** explained Rogue **_"well if you haven't noticed bringing that asshole he was the worst idea ever because now our best friend is in hospital as well as another person who tried to save her"_** said Mira, she'd taken her place back by Lucy's side. **_"It wasn't my idea the idiot did it all on his own"_** retorted Rogue, glaring at his friend lying on the ground, **_"well you didn't do anything to stop it"_** said Erza, her presence made Rogue weary, she was scary simple as that. 

**_"You all three girls know Sting, you should remember what he was like as a kid"_** Rogue said, trying to reason with the girls, Gajeel decided to stay out of the conversation but never left the room, not until the blonde guy on the floor was out of the hospital. **_"Yes I remember, we all do, he never left Lucy's side no matter how much she whined about it, the only time he did leave though was when Erza was by her side, he was protective of her"_** sadly whispered Mira, she wouldn't face the others or she would cry, so she focused at string at Lucy's hand. **_"Then you know how much she means to him and how much he's been hurting since that night, if he could turn back time I know he would, he told me himself, he'd change the past in a heartbeat"_** Rogue said staring gently at the sleeping blonde girl **_"that doesn't change the past though or what has happened"_** stated Erza, Cana didn't want to speak because she knew what Mira had said was true. **_"Give Lucy herself a chance to speak to hin, you can't make decisions for her"_** stated Rogue as he lifted up his sleeping friend **_"if it means protecting her than we can and we will, know this though, next time we see Sting and he makes Lucy cry we will go through with our torture plans"_** stated Erza, her eyes held an excited glint to them as she spoke about the torture plans, Cana grinned at that, as did Mira, there grins made Rogue and Gajeel shiver on the spot. 

**_"I hate to ask this but what do those plans involve"_** carefully asked Rogue, it was stupid to ask but he was curious, curious to see what lengths these girls would go to. Erza shrugged her shouders before casually stating the plans like it was the most normal thing in the world **_"tieing him down and electrocuting him with a stun gun"_** Mira looked over with a demon's smile on her pretty face **_"don't forget where going to use a cheese grater on his tiny penis"_** her smile turned cheerful as she said that, then Cana grinned a sweet grin, almost too sweet **_"and we'll drive nails through his balls before we rip his cock in half and shove it up his ass"_** the brunette started cackling in glee while Mira started humming a cheerful song and sharpening a knife she pulled out of nothing. **_"So you see we have a plan in motion and all the tools necessary are ready"_** said Erza, but Rogue wasn't there he was running out the door saying something about 'crazy demon women!', she looked over to see a pale and very terrified Gajeel **_"that goes for you as well metal head, hurt her and you may not receive the same punishment as Sting but you'll still be crying in the end"_** Erza said before walking out the room to most likely get a drink. 

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

It had been two days since either blondes had been awake, and the doctors said it was normal for them to stay asleep, it just meant that their mind was still healing from the shock, it would take time. It was late in the afternoon when a deep male groan told the group in the room that Laxus was waking up, he blinked up at everyone with a frown on his face **_"fuck it hurts"_** he said in a hoarse voice, making everyone smile and his grandfather start crying **_"Laxus I was so worried!"_** he whined, the blonde male grunted before shoving the short old man off him. Laxus looked around the room and a mask of confusion settled onto his handsome face **_"what the hell happened?"_** he asked, making everyone stare at him with wide eyes**_ "you mean you don't remember the accident?"_** asked Cana, seeing his frown she concluded he hadn't. **_"Well you were chasing after Lucy to catch up to her to calm her down because he idiotic brother was chasing after her and there was a car coming but she didn't see it, you grabbed her and you both got hit, but thanks to you the damage was minimized because you took most of it"_** sadly exclaimed Mira, Laxus looked thoughtful for a moment before recognition flashed through his stormy blue eyes **_"oh yeah that's right, I helped that rogue guy get to a park and saw Sting, I thought he was Lucy's brother, they had a resemblance and he went to shake my hand and I punched him, then I heard Blondie shout my name, she didn't see the moron until I was shoved aside by him, I've never seen her so terrified"_** said Laxus, remembering what he thought he forgot. 

**_"Laxus what do you mean, what actually happened"_** asked Erza sternly, **_"I was looking for Blondie to bring her back to school and I ran into a guy called Rogue he was looking for someone I didn't know who at the time so I took him to the park he needed to find and found Sting, he went to shake my hand and I punched him in the face that's when I heard Blondie shout my name, she didn't see who I hit until he got up and shoved me aside, she went still as ice and after a bit Sting stepped forward and she freaked screaming out 'no' before she took off, I tried to catch up to her and that Sting guy was chasing her as well and the rest you know"_** he exclaimed, before looking over to the other bed where Lucy slept peacefully with a smile on her face. **_"Thank-you Laxus, Lucy she's our best friend and we couldn't bare to lose her so thank-you"_** thoughtfully said Erza, Laxus just grunted in response and closed his eyes, his choice to sleep clear as day making everyone file out the room, now that he was awake they had to leave if he wanted rest so it would be quiet. 

**_"You can wake up already Blondie I know you're not actually asleep"_** said Laxus smirking as she let out an 'eep' **_"how did you know?"_** whispered a embarrassed Lucy, she wasn't sure how he knew she was awake and faking sleeping, she'd woken up just after Laxus but didn't want to make it known so she could avoid the over-the-top rejoicing. **_"Simple Blondie you smiled"_**he said smirking at the girl **_"whatever"_** Lucy said pouting at being caught **_"yeah well thank-you"_** she said quietly, but Laxus heard her and grinned **_"so while its empty in here I wanna explanation now Blondie, you owe me that much"_** said Laxus, Lucy knew what he meant but she really didn't want to talk about it. **_"I was scared okay, seeing Sting again brought everything back, all the fear and heartbreak so I ran, I couldn't be near him"_** she said softly, it was all true just not what he had actually meant by 'explanation'. **_"Damn it Blondie, you know what I meant, now answer the god damn question: why did you kiss me?!"_** growled Laxus, he was annoyed now, what was her deal? **_"I..."_** she trailed off, Laxus growled **_"what's so hard to answer a question blondie?!"_** Lucy sighed **_"why do you keep wanting to know why, can't you just forget about it"_** she said. 

Laxus was having none of this shit, **_"because I wanna know why Blondie"_** he knew she would be glaring at him right now **_"why Laxus, why do you wanna know!"_**angrily said Lucy, she didn't understand why it mattered so much to him **_"because I fucking liked it alright, it's been messing with my head and it's driving me insane, fuck your driving me insane and I wanna know why you kissed me! I need to fucking know if you felt a goddamn thing!"_** he shouted, stunning the girl. _HE liked it? does that mean, he likes me or just the kiss?_ Lucy thought, but she didn't want to say anything, but she had too or she never would. **_"Yes I felt something, but it doesn't matter because what I felt and what you felt are two very different things, I didn't say anything because- well because I was afraid, and I wish oh kami I wish I never felt a damn thing I wish it never happened, kami I wish I never met you"_** sobbed Lucy, it was harsh but it needed to be said, she just didn't want to get her heart broken, it took so long to fix it. 

Laxus laid there in his bed stunned, staring at the ceiling, he didn't know what to say, the girl he liked- _loved~_did he love her? maybe, he did try and protect her from a car using himself? he'd do anything for her, so maybe he did love her_, I've never felt the way I do about her more than anyone, I-I love her, I love Lucy_ Laxus thought, and yet she just said she wished she never met him, **_"trust me Blondie the feelings mutual"_** he growled, if she wanted to be like that than fine, he could hear her softly crying to herself.

* * *

**Awww so sad, Laxus finally realises he loves her but it seems like it's too late :'( if only Lucy wasn't so afraid of heartbreak. And what did you think of Cana, Mira and Erza's reaction to seeing Sting :D **

**well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there should be another one up tomorrow.**

**Kikki**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I get to continue writing, my grades where fine except for biology but who cares about biology XD anyway here is another chapter to the story and I hope you like it :D**

**I do NOT own Fairy, Hiro Mashima does  
**

* * *

It had been four weeks since both blondes got the all clear to leave the hospital, both were glad to be out even though they were stuck wearing casts for their broken bones, or bandages around ribs in Lucy's case. Everyone of Lucy's friends though noticed something different about the normally bubbly blonde, she seemed distant, her eyes held sadness and regret but she'd always brush it off, some thought it was just because she was still trying to get over the accident while others believed it was because of the whole Sting incident, but one person knew the real reason, Erza. When everyone had left the hospital room on the evening that Laxus had woken up-and apparently Lucy, the red head stayed outside the door, she was thrilled when she heard Lucy's voice and she was about to go in and see her best friend but something in her told her to stay put and just listen, so she did. 

Erza had heard the whole conversation, from the start to the end, she heard the pain in Lucy's voice as she told Laxus she wished she never met him, and knew instantly the girl was lying, she had wavered as she spoke and if that wasn't as much as an indicator then the tears where a big red sign saying 'I'M LYING!'. Erza had peaked in without either knowing and could see the look of sadness across her friends face as she told the lie, and the crushing emotional pain she felt when Laxus said the feeling was mutual. And now 4 weeks later the blonde had shut everyone out in a way, she'd let everyone see the happiness they wanted to see but not what she truly felt, Levy had come to Erza with worry about Lucy because she noticed how in P.E she was extremely quiet and never excited and that she tended to stay well away from Laxus, if he even turned up for class. Jellal even told Erza how the blonde had changed seats in English to the very front, while normally she was happy to chat to Gajeel, himself and Laxus, she limited herself to only speaking to him and rarely Gajeel, usually when he walked into class, but other than that she shut herself away. 

Erza wanted to know why the blonde lied to Laxus and to herself, and why she was hiding how she truly felt from everyone. Erza had just spotted the blonde walking through the hallway, she completely brushed past Laxus, she could practically see the ice that frosted over when their arms brushed against each other, and then that look of sadness in Lucy's eyes again before she walked out of sight. Erza had finally had enough of seeing the look of sadness in her friends eyes, and even if it meant kidnapping Laxus to make him stop being a jerk and to kidnap Lucy to make her admit the truth then she'd do it, Lucy was not to be moping around in her pretty little head. Now all Erza had to do was find who would help her on operation 'Fix the blonde's hearts' or 'Ftbh' for short. 

It was the end of school already, a boring Wednesday, the only thing worse than Monday was Wednesday, but to Laxus it was everyday now. The tall blonde male laid on his bed staring at the ceiling, why? well because there was nothing else to do. His phone buzzed and it was just another message from somebody else who was trying to talk to him, normally Bixlow or Evergreen, Gajeel was busy lately texting some chick, well he thought it was a girl, because every time the person messaged him back he smiled slightly, it was fucking weird. Laxus started going through his phone because the ceiling was becoming boring **(A/N: not like a ceiling would be all that interesting anyway =_=), **scrolling through his photo's he stopped at one, it was the night of the party, the night Lucy kissed him, he and Lucy where laughing as the photo was taken, most likely by Cana, their arms thrown around one another laughing so hard Lucy's cheeks had a tint of red. The next photo was of the two of them smiling, and then another with Gajeel, although he was frowning, the final picture was of Lucy and Cana grinning like idiots with Bixlow in the background pulling a face, he remembered how pissed Cana had been, she threw her bottle of tequila at him. 

Damn that was a good night and Blondie knew how to move her hips, he'd never seen such a graceful dancer, her whole body moved as though it was the music, swaying sensually to the beat, she made Cana look like she was still a newbie she was that good, and Cana was GOOD. Now everything was all fucked up, growling at the picture he found himself back on, the one of him and Lucy smiling, he threw his phone at the wall, making a dent. Laxus was never one to be all mushy and freely to express his emotions unless it was boredom or anger, but Lucy was messing with his head even now after all that was said at the hospital, it was annoying as fuck. His grandfather came in to tell him to grab his stuff and that they were going to the hospital for a check up and to get the casts off finally, which meant though he would have to see Blondie. 

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Laxus walked out of the doctors room, taking a seat in the waiting room which probably wasn't the best idea. There were a couple of girls already sitting in the waiting room, and the minute Laxus sat sown their eyes went to him, giggling and blushing, it was annoying. One girl who seemed cute enough made her way over, she didn't seem to have any injuries so it was a possibility she was here for what he assumed was her little sister who she was sitting with. The girl walking towards Laxus was cute, not exactly beautiful or gorgeous like Lucy but just cute, she had shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes, she wasn't all that curvy either, her breasts maybe made it to a B cup if she was Lucky. Now Laxus was an ass and picky with his girls, and this one did NOT make it, but she still came up to him **_"hi, I'm Anna"_** said the girl shyly, Laxus grunted and then took a side glance at her, as if he was judging her **_"look girl I don't go for brown haired, green eyed chicks with small tits so do ya self a favour and fuck off"_** he said harshly, the look of hurt washed over her and she left crying. 

Just as Laxus closed his eyes while he waited for his gramps to finish doing whatever paperwork needed to be signed he heard footsteps coming closer, he was about to tell the girl to fuck off except the girl walked right by him, Lucy walked right by him. Laxus couldn't help but stare, even though they are completely ignoring each others existence -which in his opinion was that it was her choice- she still made his eyes and thought go straight to her. Normally he would of just pretended she wasn't there but this time he couldn't, that was until she disappeared behind the door that led to doctor rooms and some X-Ray thing. **_"Laxus my boy lets go, I don't plan on coming back here anytime soon either you hear so no more stunts from you"_** lectured his grandfather, Laxus got up from his seat and glanced down at his 'gramps' **_"yeah yeah I got it old man"_** he said with an eye roll. 

Lucy was thrilled to be getting the stupid cast off, it was annoying and itchy, plus the bandages on her ribs made her look slightly puffy, so getting them off would be amazing. As she walked in she hadn't expected to see Laxus sitting lazily on one of the waiting room chairs free off the cast's, she had thought he would of been gone by now. Lucy was very careful not to look at him, although she could feel his gaze on her back, not on her ass but her back. When she finally did get behind that closed door she let out a sigh of relief, her heart was beating fast from feeling his gaze on her, but it still hurt. She knew it was her fault but sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind, and in this case that's exactly what she had to do, she didn't want to deal with heartbreak so she did what she could, pushed him away and made him hate her, as much as it hurt it was the right thing to do. 

The doctor cleared Lucy of her injuries but warned her to be careful and to take it easy and no more running across roads unless she is certain there is no cars heading her way. Lucy was itching to talk to Laxus, that and actually itching her now free arm and damn it felt good, rulers didn't fix the problem they just made it worse. As much as Lucy tried to forget about the sexy tall blonde male she couldn't, and now after they had stopped talking it got worse, like a week ago it went to a whole new level. She was use to having dreams about him, or just images of him flashing through her mind, but these dreams went a whole new level. Lately Lucy had been dreaming of some very erotic images of Laxus, but the last three days took it to a whole new level, like the dream that had Laxus have her bent over a table while he pounded into her, just the thought of it made her shiver in excitement. Lucy had to stop, as much as her body seemed to crave his touch it wasn't gonna happen, she was technically a virgin, she never countered what happened _that_ _night_, so yeah she was a virgin, and apparently since she met Laxus her body and mind decided they had waited long enough and where now working together to try and get a piece of that fine man. 

A sharp ringtone had Lucy coming back to reality, looking at her phone she grinned, it was Erza. The red head beauty always knew how to cheer Lucy up, normally by accident. Giggling slightly as she thought of all the times Erza had accidentally done something and it had made Lucy burst out laughing, **_"hey Erza"_** she answered cheerfully **_"Lucy can we meet up at the café, you know the one with really yummy cakes and amazing coffee"_** asked Erza, Lucy could just imagine the look on Erza's face as she spoke about the yummy desserts **_"you café ooh lala"_** giggled Lucy, trust Erza to only think of the sweets. **_"Yeah that one anyway meet me there in say 15?"_** said Erza, **_"sure and we can get Levy, Cana and Mira as well"_** replied Lucy, they all loved café ooh lala, it was a small little café only in Magnolia, with the yummiest food and the tastiest coffee that lingers on your taste buds. **_"Sure, I'll call Mira and you can call Cana and Levy, okay see you in 15"_** said Erza, not giving Lucy a chance to say anything before she hung up. Lucy sent Mira a text knowing the white haired girl would be allowed to go, her grandmother never minded Mira going off to be with friends. Getting Levy to come along would be easy because the café wasn't too far away from her house, plus the bookstore was just next door to the café so Levy would beg her parents to let her go. 

When Lucy arrived only Levy was left to turn up, but as they all took a seat at the table on the patio that looked out to the water of the canal Levy came running up to them grinning before taking a seat and ordering a caramel latte. **_"So Erza what's up?"_** asked Lucy as she took a sip from her chai latte **_"simple Lucy, I want to help you with your little romance problem and before you can deny anything I overheard everything at the hospital"_** Erza said, leaving Lucy blushing, Erza was eating a slice of strawberry cheesecake, her favourite. **_"So you do like Laxus!"_** cheered Mira, she had to put her cappuccino down so she could clap while bouncing up and down on her seat, a big smile stretched across her face. 

Cana who was drinking a strawberry tea mixed with rum grinned from around her cup, her eyes dancing with mischief, the gears in her mind turning at great speed like Mira's, both planning different scenarios between the blondes, although Cana's ideas involved a lot of sex. **_"Wow Lu-chan, I would say that I'm shocked but not really, I could see the connection you too have" _**said Levy, the other girls nodding in agreement **_"it doesn't matter anyway, if you really heard everything Erza then you would know that there isn't anything to help with, we aren't even talking let alone acknowledging each other"_** solemnly sad Lucy, her eyes downcast, her friends frowned at her sadness, if only they could fix it. 

* * *

**Hope you liked it, PM me any ideas for how the girls can help out Lucy :D**

**Kikkibunny**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I didn't get any PM's so I'm gonna go with my own little plan, and I also have news that the sequel to Curing Cana's boredom will be up very soon, plus I'm writing another story that I hope you all like :D **

**anyway here's the chapter and I hope you enjoy ****:) **

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Lucy was seriously regretting having her friends help, why? well let's see Cana had managed to get Bixlow's help and Erza, oh her part was probably the worst. Erza had managed to convince the PRINCIPLE to let her use the school gym for her crazy plan, and for him to send Laxus to the gym to get something he forgot, where he would then see Lucy and Lucy would have to talk to him. Lucy thought that was the end of the plan, but what she didn't know was the part Mira played in this. It was Levy who came up with the idea, and Erza and Cana to get the idea going, Cana even came up with a back-up plan that involved Bixlow, but Mira's part Lucy had no clue about, and the girls were going to keep it that way, Mira would be locking the two in the gym over night. Levy had even got Natsu and Gray to be the back-up plan's back-up plan, their job was simple if everything else failed make Laxus jealous. The plan would take effect on Friday afternoon, and when Principle Makarov came into the school on Saturday morning like he normally did he would let them out, hopefully...if he remembered. Now all that was left was the waiting game. 

Lucy officially thought Thursdays suck, because when Laxus is walking around the gym with no shirt on the girls in the class flocked to his side and flirted with him, but what made it worse was he flirted back. _Two can play that game _ thought Lucy, she had yet to get changed, and she had the perfect outfit. Lucy had started to bring her short _short_ training shorts to wear under her baggy shorts, and then all she had to do was just wear her sports bra, which was already a little too tight and PRESTO! she was complete eye candy. Rushing inside she quickly changed, and what made it better was the lesson for today, it involved a lot of running and warm ups, oh she would have fun with this. 

When Lucy jogged out onto the field, with the other girls behind her who where glaring at her when all the guys instantly turned to face her, their eyes never left her figure, she grinned smugly at this, her grinned widened when she caught Laxus's stare. MR. Clive eyed her clothing before coughing and began telling the class to do warm ups, and Lucy placed herself up front, she was going to make him Jealous, while making herself feel good. Lucy bent down to touch her toes, and grinned again when she caught the stares on her ass, Levy was giggling while other girls where glaring daggers. Lucy stretched her arms before taking her place on the track, ready to run. MR. Clive blew his whistle and Lucy took off at a run, both her and Laxus where the fastest and neither wanted to lose to each other so they raced, they easily left everyone in the far distance, it wasn't normal running, instead it was a mini cross country and MR. Clive would stay at the starting line, making you walk over the hill to get to him. Lucy probably wouldn't have put so much effort into the running but she had to beat Laxus, a part of her mind wanted to prove something to him, she didn't know what but she just had to.

As the pair where running Lucy was slightly ahead, but when she looked back she was taken aback at how pissed off her looked, she felt guilt swell up around her heart which caused her to slow down her pace without her knowledge and Laxus saw that and overtook her. The pair where far ahead of the others, so it was just them practically running side by side, but neither said a word. Laxus was about to make a sharp turn when Lucy tripped falling into him, they rolled down the mini hill together before they finally stopped. 

Lucy pushed herself up and looked down before she froze, no wonder why the ground didn't hurt, it was because she landed on Laxus, _oh shit, shit, shit! thanks Kami for messing with me again!_ she thought. Laxus was staring at her with wide eyes before he frowned and Lucy quickly got up, looking anywhere but at him, when Laxus got up from the ground he glared at her before running again, clearly eager to get away from the blonde. Lucy watched him jog away, it hurt even more now, shaking off all emotion she took off at a sprint, easily catching up to him as he was only jogging, she pushed harder and overtook him, but she didn't stop she kept pushing herself, as punishment. 

When Lucy finally made it up and over the hill, never ceasing her sprinting, she nearly collapsed, her body was so tired and strained, and her ribs where killing her, while they may be healed they still hurt. Laxus arrived after her panting **_"Geez you two really wanted to finish that race, oh well off to the showers you go then you can just go off to recess" _**said MR. Clive, chuckling at their exhausted state before focusing back to the course, to wait for who came next. They made it to the gym, purposely ignoring each other, and going to their separate changing rooms to shower. Lucy came back out fully refreshed, she heard the sound of a door opening and turned around to see Laxus walking out, she wanted to talk to him, to have him smile at her, to laugh with him, but she couldn't and it was her own fault. 

Laxus was a mess, he tried so damn hard not to growl at every guy who was staring at Lucy's body, and to make matters worse she started ahead of him in the race and all he could focus on was her ass, in those tight shorts. The moment that really messed everything up thought was when she tripped and they rolled down that stupid hill, and Kami seemed to think it was funny to have her land on him, he couldn't stop staring at her, she was just beautiful, but then he had to scowl at the memory of her saying she wished she never met him, and that got her off pretty quickly. So Laxus took off at a jog leaving her behind, he didn't want her to see how conflicted he was, she could always see right through him, it was weird. 

Then in the shower he just had to imagine her shower, all the water slowly dripping down her curvy form, he nearly hit his head against a wall to get rid of those thoughts. When he walked out he saw Blondie looking right at him, their eyes locked for what felt like forever until they heard shouting from others and they broke their gazes, with him stalking out of the room and her just staying behind. _Why did I even come to class, why do I even bother? oh wait because of Blondie _he thought, continuing on his way to find his weird friend Bixlow, hopefully the guy wasn't sucking face with Cana.

Lucy told levy of what had happened and the crazy bluenette started squealing happily, and she then went on to blab to Mira and Erza. Mira practically interrogated her, asking her every little detail while Erza made sure she didn't run away, not like she could her Mira would have gone crazy demon on her ass, as good as Lucy was in a fight she didn't feel like dealing with the TWO demon women, they were just plain crazy. Even in damn music Mira wouldn't stop and then in Math Erza was talking about ways to make Laxus understand, and then she had fucking English. Kami oh Kami was it weird, Gajeel was well he was happy? it was creepy how he smiled, Lucy guessed it had something to do with her blue-haired friend. Jellal was normal, or so she thought, near the end of the lesson he whispered in her ear about knowing everything for the plan and to wish her good luck, Lucy almost lost it. She could feel Laxus's heated gaze on her back when Jellal whispered in her ear, like she'd go there, he was a friend and Erza's secret crush _I like living too much to even go there _ she thought, cringing slightly as she thought of what Erza would do to her, plus he wasn't her type. 

It was lunch and everything seemed normal, well as normal as you get with Lucy's friends. Juvia was still hung up on the idea of Lucy being a love-rival, as Lucy was about to tell the crazy girl Gray was like her brother the entire quad went silent, before hushed whispers broke out and giggling girls could be heard. Lucy paid no attention, but she heard Erza suck in a sharp breath while Natsu and Gray both growled, turning around to find out what the hell had pissed off not one but both the boys and the two demons. Lucy was staring at the two figures that made their way over, both in Fairy Tail high uniforms, which meant they had changed schools. One platinum blonde and the other a black haired boy, both of whom Lucy knew and didn't want to see EVER!, sting and Rogue. 

The little group of friends thought she would run but she hadn't moved an inch, she was still standing in that same spot. **_"Lucy I want to talk"_** said Sting, but she didn't respond and Natsu made a move to block him from seeing her **_"Let me talk to my sister"_** snarled Sting, Rogue was impassive and standing of from the side, whispers went around the quad about Sting and rogue being the reason Lucy and Laxus were hit by the car. **_"You aint going near Luce, you've hurt her enough" _** snarled Natsu, Sting reach forward to Lucy passing Natsu **_"Lucy please"_** begged Sting, but before anyone could comprehend anything a foot kicked him hard in the chest sending him flying backwards onto the path on his back. The group turned to look at the owner of the foot attached to the long and slender leg that could make men drool, Lucy was breathing hard her eyes narrowed, she had just sent Sting flying. 

Sting got up and went to walk away but Lucy was already there, faster than he could imagine, a fierce look in her eyes that promised pain and revenge. She lashed out sending a fist straight to his jaw before giving him a swift round-house kick sending him flying once again. Rogue went to make a move to stop her but Erza glared at him making him stay in place. Lucy needed to get her anger and sadness out once and for all, she had to end this nightmare she carried and she would, by beating the crap out of Sting. Laxus and his group of followers plus Gajeel were walking towards the canteen, he knew Blondie's little group hung out in the quad area right next to it but he was starving and he wanted a glimpse of her. When they got to the quad they were confused, a random kid ran past saying a fight was happening and someone was getting their ass kicked majorly, Laxus looked around, he was here and Gajeel was here so who the fuck was fighting? Cana was with them and she was pissed, **_"oh I know who's fighting, Erza just texted me, it's Lucy and Sting"_** at her words Laxus bolted towards the big group surrounding the fight, he hadn't seen Lucy fight before and didn't even know she could so he was worried it was her getting her ass beaten.

* * *

**OOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhh things are getting intense, I think Lucy finally snapped so hopefully she doesn't kill Sting, as much as he deserves it, she shouldn't get a criminal record XD**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be Laxus witnessing the fight and the start of Levy, Erza, Mira and Cana's devious plan.**

**Kikkibunny!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So Curing Cana's boredom 2 is up! go have a read if you want, hopefully its good. Anyway let's get on with this chapter shall we...**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
**

* * *

**Laxus's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe it, Blondie wasn't getting her ass kicked, she was doing the ass kicking. She definitely knew what she was doing, every strike and kick never missed. I guess she finally cracked, I doubt she'll be running anymore, but that idiot Sting wasn't even throwing any hits yet he was just taking it all, like it's a punishment. **_"Damn I never knew my girl could fight" _** said Cana, the others had made their way through the crowd **_"tch, I knew it, I saw her beat the crap out of two creeps who thought they could have their way with her after the party, she sent them flying, girl knows what she's doing"_** commented Gajeel, he looked smug. I didn't think Sting would throw any hits but I guess I was wrong, he looked pissed now, I guess he thought that she had enough payback. I wanted to step in but Gajeel wouldn't let me **_"you bastard, I hate you and I wish you were never born!"_** screamed Blondie, her damn twin actually looked hurt for a second but then he changed into anger **_"you can't blame me!"_** he shouted. Blondie actually stopped for a second but that violence never left her eyes **_"not your fault huh? because of you I can't love anybody! because I'm afraid of being heartbroken again! I'm afraid of being hurt! because of you I had nightmares for a whole damn year! you're the whole damn reason everything in my life went wrong!"_** she shouted before throwing a fist straight in his face. 

Wait she was afraid to love? **_"Laxus I know what you're thinking and yeah she is afraid, that's why she said what she said, she doesn't want to be hurt again, it's her way of protecting herself"_** said Cana, she was so serious. I went back to watching the fight, I almost ran over when Sting landed a hit on her side but she didn't look affected, but I cringed when she kneed him in the balls, not once but twice. Watching her fight had to be the hottest thing ever, but then again if I saw her in a bikini running around that'd be just as hot. She landed the final blow right in his ribs knocking him back **_"told ya, the bunny can fight"_** smugly said Gajeel I just whacked him on the head and walked over to Blondie. 

I didn't know why is was, but I wasn't gonna stop, I needed to talk to her. **_"Lucy! all he wanted to do was apologise"_** said that guy, I think his name was Rogue, but Blondie looked pissed **_"I don't care, I'll never forgive him"_** she said harshly, and before I could even reach her she turned around and walked off, her little group of friends following, even Cana. **_"Laxus what happened here"_** asked Gramps, he had a frown on his face **_"gramps what were you thinking letting this bastard join, you know what he did to Blondie"_** I said while gesturing to /sting who was being helped up by his friend **_"did Lucy do this?" _** he asked carefully, I nodded **_"what do you think? of course she would" _** I stated harshly, I couldn't believe my gramps let him in the school, he knows Blondie is here and he knows the story. **_"I know Laxus but I made him promise to stay away and if either of them saw her they had to just ignore her and not say a word, I even made sure their classes where separate and in different buildings"_** he said, I could tell he was angry but he let that moron into the school so he basically asked for this fight to happen.

I was looking for Blondie, I knew she was in trouble, both of them were, actually all three were. Sting was being suspended for a week for breaking the rule that was set for him and Rogue was getting a week's worth of detention for allowing Sting near her but Blondie was gonna get suspended for 2 weeks considering she threw most of the hits and technically she started the fight. I saw a man walk out of a black car, what type it was I had no idea, but the windows where tinted. The man who I was guessing to be Blondie's and the moron's father, he looked annoyed. I grinned as Sting was lectured on his way to the car, but I still had to find Blondie. 

I finally found Blondie, she was in the office, in the waiting room, and I guess her brother was in gramps office talking about what had happened. I sat down next to her, startling her in the process, it was awkward, she wasn't saying anything and I couldn't say a damn fucking thing. **_"I take back what I said Laxus, and I'm sorry, I'm glad I met you and I kissed you because I wanted to and I did like it, but yeah I'm sorry"_** Lucy said quietly, before I could say anything her brother walked out and they left. I sighed and slumped down into my seat **_"if you like her then tell her already or she'll get away and I don't want any excuses now go"_** said gramps, but it was too late she was already gone.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I can't believe it, I'm suspended, it was Sting's fault in the first place. I wasn't even thinking when it happened all I could see was blind hatred, and I just reacted on it. The Laxus came and sat down next to me, scaring the crap out of me. I guess with me being suspended now meant the plan was cancelled so I just said everything in the office. Now I'm stuck at home and boy is Rufus pissed off **_"LUCY! what were you thinking, I get that your mad but you can't just beat the crap out of him no matter how much he deserves it"_** Rufus said, but I knew a part of him was just glad I was okay **_"I'm sorry Rufus-nii I really am but I can't promise I won't do it again, I hate him and father so I won't promise that the next time I won't do anything, it's better than running away"_** I told him, I got up from the couch and walked out to the backyard, I just sat in the middle of the lawn letting the blades of grass brush against my legs. 

Dinner was quiet, I guess Rufus was still slightly pissed off. I didn't bother checking my phone instead I turned it off and crawled into bed. When I woke up Rufus was already gone to work, but he left a note. 

_Lucy, I'm sorry for yesterday and I know I should of expected you to finally snap I just didn't think it would be so soon, anyway I am sorry. While I'm at work can you clean the house and stay out of trouble please._

_Rufus-nii_

So he wasn't mad anymore, that's a relief, but really making me clean the house, damn. It was boring at home, I missed everyone, well maybe not Juvia and her craziness, I mean seriously Gray is my brother in a way and I won't even go there. I miss Natsu's stupidity and Erza whacking him on the head, Mira's gossiping and Levy talking about books, hell I even miss Gajeel's roughness although I think he may be going soft cause of Levy but she doesn't even know it's him yet. I think that's what I'll do for the rest of the day-once I've finished cleaning- I'll plan a way to tell Levy that it's Gajeel she's been texting and get them together, somehow. 

* * *

**Sorry it's short but the last few have been a bit long so a short one was needed to balance it out (that's my logic for ya XD ) anyway I hope you liked it.**

**Kikkibunny!**


	15. Chapter 15

**SUP! well last chapter Lucy finally kid her ass of a brothers ass! haha :D and she finally said what she had to say, but the question is can Laxus get over his pride and say what needs to be said or will he be too late? well let's find out then shall we...**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.  
**

* * *

_He was running down the street, stupid, yes, but he couldn't stop he had to get there and he would, he had to before she was gone for good._

* * *

**~earlier~**

It had been a week since Lucy had kicked Sting ass, and now he was back as well but Lucy still wasn't, she had another week to do of her suspension. Apparently the busty blonde had been using her time wisely, doing all her school work and then chilling out watching movies and talking to her girls during their recess and lunch breaks. Laxus was tempted to call her but he'd rather talk to her upfront and he promised himself he would, and he promised Mira, Erza, Cana and Levy, basically he promised his life he would, because if he didn't they'd end it or make him wish he ended it. 

There was a big commotion at school and Lucy's friends where arguing with someone, not only her friends but Laxus's as well and a teacher. Laxus taking a closer look realised it was Mr. Heartfillia-Lohre or just MR. Lohre and he was arguing with...MR. Heartfillia!? Laxus being confused and curious made his way over, but he only caught the end of the conversation. **_"NO! you can't and you won't, she hates both of you so why make her more miserable!"_** shouted Rufus **_"it isn't up for discussion, I am her legal guardian and what I say goes"_** calmly said MR. Heartfillia, but there was a hidden edge to his voice that Laxus didn't like **_"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!"_** shouted Mr. Lohre, **_"she belongs here with her family!" _** shouted Erza, her hands were shaking **_"this is her home you can't just take her away!"_** screamed a hysterical Mira **_"this discussion is over and the decision is final, I will be taking her home on Friday"_** said MR. Heartfillia before he walked away with his head held high. 

**_"What's going on?"_** asked Laxus, Mira just cried while Levy gave him a look of sympathy before rushing to comfort Mira, Cana was just leaning against a tree but her aura told anyone to 'FUCK OFF OR DIE!', Erza came up to Laxus **_"MR. Heartfillia is taking Lucy 'home' and we can't do a thing, sorry"_** she told him before joining her furious and sad friends. _She's leaving?! what the hell?! this isn't right! she can't i-she just can't!_ Laxus thought _no way is Blondie running away that easy!_he thought triumphantly. **_"Oi Erza where does Lucy live?"_** Laxus asked, Erza smiled sadly before giving him the address, he'd deal with the trouble later right now he had a blonde to talk to and make her see sense. The only class Laxus had last was P.E so he'd skip it, and he'd go to Lucy's, that was his plan, he didn't need the small details he'd figure that out later, maybe, if he could be bothered.

* * *

**~back to where we started ~**

_He was running down the street, stupid, yes, but he couldn't stop he had to get there and he would, he had to before she was gone for good._

Laxus came to a stop in front of Lucy's house, he went up to the front door and began knocking constantly so the blonde would hurry and answer. **_"I'm coming, geez"_** she shouted from somewhere in the house, the front door swung open and Laxus quickly stepped inside and shut it behind him because Lucy seemed to be trying to figure out what he was doing here. **_"Laxus? what are you doing here?"_** she asked bewildered, he didn't answer instead he pulled her into a tight embrace burying his face in her soft golden hair. **_"Laxus?"_** Lucy asked breathlessly, she didn't understand, as far as she knew he hated her and wished he never met her, **_"Lucy"_** he sighed and she sunk into his embrace, she couldn't stop the tears as she clung to him. 

After crying Lucy pushed away from Laxus going back into her shell of protection **_"what are you doing here Laxus?"_** Lucy asked trying to keep her voice void of any emotion **_"no you're not doing that crap, you're gonna sit your pretty little ass down and were going to talk"_** he ordered, he was having none of this pushing away crap, not anymore. Lucy reluctantly sat down avoiding looking Laxus in the eyes **_"Lucy you're not leaving at all"_** he told her sternly, but the blonde rolled her eyes **_"I don't have a choice"_** she told him huffing in annoyance **_"yes you do"_** he answered, she looked at him like he was an idiot. **_"Blondie before you say a damn thing just hear me out"_** Laxus said cutting her off before she could say a word **_"your damn asshole of a dad may think he controls you but he doesn't and you don't have to live with him either your 18 and make your own decisions he doesn't control you any more plus I have an idea"_** he told her, Lucy just stared at him, he was right, the law states that once your 18 you make your own choices and your parents can't control you. **_"Laxus why are you here, why are you trying to help?"_** Lucy asked in a whisper standing up from her chair, **_"I thought it was obvious, but I guess not, I love you Lucy"_** he said walking towards her **_"and I don't want to hurt you, I won't because I honestly love you"_** he said after he saw the worry in her eyes. 

Laxus wrapped his arms around the girl - his girl - and leaned down so their faces where inches apart **_"Lucy say something"_** he was anxious about her response. Lucy stared into his stormy blue eyes, searching for anything but honesty and love but found nothing, he really did love her and she believed him. Maybe just this once she'd let down all her barriers around her heart and let herself be loved, she looked where her hands where placed, splayed out on his wide chest she could feel his heart beating underneath her palm. Lucy looked up at him again, he looked as though he was pleading her now, pleading her to believe him, and she did she always has, since she first met him there was something about him that drew her towards him, there would be no more running she was his. **_"Laxus, I- I love you"_** she said quietly but Laxus heard her and he grinned like there was no tomorrow, Lucy seeing his happiness smiled in return before he was kissing her with so much love and passion she thought she'd melt. 

What felt like forever for the pair was only a few minutes, but their time was short because Lucy's father wanted to have his way and he would, that is unless Laxus's plan worked. They sat down on the couch with Lucy sitting on Laxus's lap her head resting on his chest listening to his heart beat as his arms where wrapped around her securely. **_"So what's this plan of yours?"_** she asked, she really was curious and would do anything if it meant she could stay here in Magnolia, it was her home and as the saying goes 'home is where the heart is' well her heart was here and always would be. Laxus gave her a squeeze **_"change your name, not your first name just your last name, you know to your brother's last name"_** he stated simply, Lucy's jaw dropped how had she not thought of that before hand?! **_"Laxus it's brilliant!"_** Lucy exclaimed before she looked up and pulled his face down for another kiss, she caught his grin before she closed her eyes to enjoy the bliss that came with the kiss. 

Lucy jumped up and dragged Laxus with her into her room, he raised an eyebrow at their destination before a pervy smirk made its way onto his face, when Lucy saw this she threw a pillow at him smacking him right in the face. **_"Laxus were in here to use my laptop not to have sex"_** she said sternly making him pout before he grinned again and sat smack bang in the middle of the bed and opened his arm wide for her. Lucy walked over to him and sat in his lap with her laptop in her hands, he shuffled backwards so his back was resting against the wall and he rested his chin on her shoulder. Lucy gave him a quick chaste kiss before she started searching up all the details on changing her last name **_"so if you do change your last name then you would be Lucy Lohre?"_** asked Laxus **_"well I plan on keeping heartfillia, but I'm also planning on changing my first name to just Lucy"_** she told him in reply. 

Laxus gave Lucy a questioning look **_"my real name is actually Luciana, Lucy is just a nickname"_** she told him **_"so then you'll be Lucy Heartfillia-Lohre?"_** he asked making sure he was correct **_"yep and then hopefully I can stay, Magnolia is home to me it always has been, this town was the one place my mother cherished"_** she told him softly. **_"Tell me about your mum then"_** Laxus said, Lucy paused for a second before getting up and walking over to her bookshelf and grabbed an album, the one from Mira and came back over to sit in his lap. Lucy opened up to the page in the middle with her and her mother sitting together, she glance sadly at the photo and gently ran her fingertips over it **_"my mum was my role model, she was perfect in every way, she was amazing, she was kind, beautiful, honest and loving"_** Lucy said softly a single tear dripped onto the page**_ "she looks just like you" _** Laxus said gently, turning her around to face him as he ever so carefully brushed her tears away and kissed both her cheeks **_"you know you just described yourself right?" _**he said with a smile, Lucy just smiled softly at him and snuggled into him. 

Rufus arrived home, he was tired and sad and add anger to the mix he just wasn't a happy person. He looked around for Lucy but couldn't find her when he called out he had no answer, he was starting to worry. He walked over to her bedroom and looked in, a smile graced his lips at the scene in front of him. Lucy was snuggled into Laxus sleeping and the tall muscular blonde male had his head resting on her sleeping as well, the pair looked so content just being in each other's arms. Rufus went to leave the two alone but the laptop caught his eye, it looked as though they were looking something up. He carefully and quietly made his way over and looked at the screen, it was the laws on name changing, and he being smart as he was put the dots together and figured Lucy planned on changing her name to get out of leaving and he would support her 200% because he could never lose her she was his precious baby sister.

* * *

**Awwww poor Lucy :/ but who knew Laxus had a brain?! haha anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next one should be up soon.**

**Kikkibunny.**


End file.
